The Demon of Hogwarts
by flowerdude
Summary: During summer after 4th year. Someone new moves into Privet Drive that helps Harry become so much more, but what does this new friend have to hide. M for drug use, lots of language and mentions of sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

It's been 2 days since I returned to Privet Drive and it's been pure hell since it was less than 2 weeks since Cedric died. I've been doing the garden and that's how I know that we got new neighbors where Mrs. Figgs use to live. Apparently she tripped over one of her cats and her daughter thought it was time that she moved with her, so now they live somewhere on the continent. The moving vans came while I was trimming the thorns on the roses. For a 2 story house there was only a few items. There was 2 couches, a telly, refrigerator, a queen sized bed, and several boxes labeled 'clothes'.

When the movers were done they closed the door and left. No one came by until it was time for me to mow the lawn. Than someone in an American muscle car came by. I am no means an expert on cars but I do know the car that zoomed past the Dursly's car on the way back from the train station just a few days ago and it was that very car that I've been day dreaming of owning when not thinking of Cedric, Voldemort or what else what happened that day. Snapping myself out of what would have been another depressed state I saw who came out of the car. It was a boy that was about my age, probably a year older. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie (matching the car's color) with some faded jeans; his hair was short but still a little shaggy. He slammed the car door shut and looked around the neighborhood and stopped to look at me. Ours eyes locked for a second before he smiled and started to walk over.

He jogged across the street and I met him in the middle. He stuck his hand out and introduced himself; "Hello, the name's Jack; nice to meet you." He had brown eyes and an American accent. "Hi, I'm Harry and welcome to Privet drive the nicest level of hell." I joked. He laughed a little. "That would have been nice to know before I bought the house, oh well. So Harry is this a job, chore or hobby?" He asked noticing the way my hand were dirty and the fact I was working in the hottest day of summer. "It's one of my many chores, and forgives me for prying but did you say you bought that house? You don't look more than 17." He chuckled and looked back at his house. He turned to me before answering. "Yeah I bought it and I'm not 17, I turned 16 in March." I was floored by that, he was a few months older than me and he already owned a house and maybe that car too. "I have to get settled so why don't you and your family come by for some dinner tonight?"

I hesitated because I know how the Dursly's are but thought about it closely and as long as he's a straight muggle that happens to agree with everything the Dursly's do then what could go wrong? "I don't know, I think we're going out to eat tonight so I'll ask them maybe over the weekend." I lied of course; even if they did go out tonight they wouldn't take me. He agreed and left. I got back to work. It was when night fell and I was lying in my bed after a long shower that the walrus called me down. Before I even took the first step down uncle Vernon was already yelling at me. "Boy! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU YOU'RE DOING TALKING TO THE NEIGHBORS!? Your aunt tells me that the new boy from across the street walked over to you and started to have a conversation while you were suppose to be working. Now I want you to listen, and listen well, your freak self is not to interact with him again, am I clear?" I was going to say 'Yes sir' but something else came out. "And to think he invited me and the rest of the 'family' to dinner at his house this weekend. Maybe we all should stay away; I mean he'll go broke feeding you fat lards."

I covered my mouth when that came out, I have no idea why. Uncle Vernon was turning multiple colors very quickly. First white with shock, then red, then purple, purple and red would switch every few seconds. He brought his meaty hand up and before I could move he hit me with enough force to send me flying into the wall. "Get up and get out before I do worse you little piece of filth. You are not allowed here until you learn some respect for the people brought you in from the bottom of their heart." He ended with a face that was a very deep shade of purple. I dashed up the stairs and got everything I could fit in my trunk and told Hedwing to go to Hermione's house until things settled down. I walked out. I thought about calling the knight bus and going to the Burrow but thought against it because they'll probably call Dumbledore and he'll force me to go back. I walked to the bus stop by the park I go to in order to think. I could ask Hermione but I don't want to bother her, plus I didn't have Hedwig. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw car light roll over me and parked behind me. "Harry?" someone called out. It was Jack, how did he find me? "Jack, what are you doing here?" He turned off his car and we were standing under a street light.

"Me? I was driving back from work and I had some business to do here. What are you doing here? And what happened to your face? You know what that doesn't matter right now, get your stuff and get into the car now it's not safe here right now." Before I could say anything another car pulled up. This time a large man in a business suit walked out followed by 2 even bigger guys but it was all muscle and they weren't in suits, but clothes thugs wear. "Flores, what is this? I told you to come alone." The one in the suit said. "Don't worry about him cue ball; he was here when I got here." Jack was looking at cue ball then at me. He signaled me to move to his car and I complied. I saw them under the street light and after a few minutes of talking they shook hands and cue ball left. I then noticed that Jack wasn't wearing his outfit from earlier but a suit like cue ball. Jack got into the car but didn't start it, he just looked at me. "I'm not going to ask what happened, but I will ask if you need a place to stay for now." I was relieved that he wasn't prying into my life and grateful that he offered me a place to stay, but I don't know if I should or not. I mean we had one 5 minute conversation and he's offering his home. I nodded my head to tell him I wanted to stay with him. We drove back to his house. It was weird to be just across the street from the people who abused you. When we were in the house, I got a good look at a house that was almost empty. I put my trunk down near the door and Jack left to the kitchen. He started to whistle, and then I heard a bark.

I went stiff, not moving mostly out of habit due to Aunt Marge's mutts usually barking before they start to attack me. Jack called out to me, "Come on into the kitchen". When in the kitchen I smelled something very familiar. It smelled like Dudley's room. It was the smell of marijuana, and there was Jack smoking right in front of me like it was no big deal petting the biggest German Sheppard I've ever seen. It was black and gold like most German Shepherds but this thing could probably outweigh Dudley, or uncle Vernon. The dog snarled at me and was about charge at me before Jack said, "Bleiben". Whatever that means. And the dog stopped. Jack took the blunt out and offered me some. I was tempted mainly due to me taking some from Dudley's room when I was younger and I enjoyed it but never did it again out of fear of being caught. With a shaky hand I took the cigar, held it to my lips, and took a big breath. I started to cough a little from taking too much but I was already feeling the effects and it felt good. "Alright, now it's a party. Do you feel like doing anything else illegal or do you want to relax on the couch?" Right now my face wasn't hurting as much and the drug was starting to affect my judgment, but I just couldn't care.

"How illegal are we talking?" I ask half scared, half excited. Jack smirked and went to the fridge and pulled out to beers. They were some American brand. He then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, yeah it's me, can I get two, and hold on a sec. Hey does want Asian or Latin?" "I could really go for some Chinese food right now." I replied. He laughed, "Not food." I looked confused."I'm talking about some female company, if you know what I mean." Jack said. I'm waiting for him to say 'Ha, gotcha'. "Um, Jack I don't really think I should do that." I said while rubbing the back of my head. He didn't look fazed. "Alright I get, you're not comfortable with it, that's cool. How about I order some food and we'll get high off our asses while laughing at a blank TV. Screen?" I let out a breath of relief. It's weird but I don't mind that idea at all. I guess it's time I have some fun in my life. "Yeah, that sounds good." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Hello? Yeah false alarm, next time though. Oh, do you have the money you owe me? No, alright I'll call you next week then." Jack hung up and ordered some Chinese food. We spent the night sitting on the couching talking about our lives, I made sure not to say too much. Apparently Jack's father owns some big company and after getting a loan at the age of 15, Jack wanted to make a name for himself. I talked about my parents dying, Cedric and Voldemort(Of course taking out all the magic stuff) he raised his beer in the air to say a few words, "To James, Lily and Cedric; I don't know any of you personally but damn it if Harry is you're kid and friend then you must of been good people." That sentiment brought tears to my eyes and now I didn't feel as bad as before. I laid down on the couch and was about to fall asleep before I thought about what Hermione would say if she saw me doing any of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just updated the chapters after I got reviews about my formatting and I fixed some minor spelling mistakes. BTW I don't own Harry potter in any way and am not making any cash off this**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I woke up in a room I didn't know. There was a huge dog in the middle, sleeping on a rug. Memories of last night flooded into my mind and I relaxed a bit. I can honestly say that last night was the best night in my life so far. That's actually kind of sad. I've been through so much shit in my life so far that meeting a stranger, doing drugs and drinking beer has not happened enough. If anything I want to more of last night. There's no responsibility, they world isn't on my shoulders for once. Maybe I should take Jack up on his 'female company' offer. I mean what happened with Parvati last year was a complete failure so maybe getting some company will help get over my shyness with girls. But what would Hermione say? Wait, why should I care? She's not my girlfriend. So what if she has been by my side through thick and thin. So what if she is smart, funny, has a beautiful smile and has legs that seem to go for miles. OH my god I love Hermione. No, bad Harry. No thinking about Hermione in that skirt, white legging or in those tight jeans that make ass look so feel able. I stood up and started to pace around the room trying (failing) to get my mind off Hermione.

I was so focused on pacing that I didn't notice Jack's dog move in front of me. I tripped and yelped as I fell face first onto the wooden floor. Jack came down seconds later with one of those American baseball bats in his hand. "What's wrong, are we under attack? Did the police find me?" and I could have swore he said 'Did the wards fail?' but I was in too much pain from my probably broken nose. "No were not under attack I just tripped and fell face first." Jack looked at me with a confused look on his face before he started to laugh his ass off. He put the bat down. "Oh OK. Question, how do you fall from the couch on the other side of the room to here?" "I was pacing back and forth and wasn't paying attention and tripped over your dog." "Oh, that makes more sense. Why were you pacing back and forth?" I didn't want to tell him about Hermione so I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I was worrying about my living situation." "O.K. firstly you're a horrible liar and secondly just crash here until the summer is over and you can go to that boarding school." Wait, how does he know about Hogwarts, oh right I told him I went to a boarding school in the north. "Are you really ok with me staying that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're a cool guy, plus your smoking skills are weak so I'm going to put you through some training." He then pulled out a cigar from a table I didn't notice until now and lit it up. I was feeling hungry so I asked if I could get some food and Jack said we had to get some since the 'fridge' as he called it, only had beer and different liquors. I got dressed in the rags that fit me best and went to use the bathroom when I heard doorbell. "I got it." called out Jack. I was in the hall bathroom but could still hear some voices. Even if I shut the door I could still hear what was being said. "Wotcher, I'm looking for Ariabella Figgs, she here?" "Naw, she moved away a long time ago. I'm the one that bought the house." "Oh right, I was told that. Guess I forgot sorry. Oh one more thing, I'm looking for a kid by the name Harry Potter. He isn't right in the head so he may be around here looking for a place to stay. If he confronts you just call the police." I was straight pissed after I heard that. How can someone I don't even know say that, and why was she looking for me. Was she a death eater? I wanted to break something but my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a baby crying. Wait, a crying baby? I heard Jack run up the stairs. I left the bathroom and waited for Jack to come down. He came by a few seconds later holding a little baby in his arms. Her blanket was pink so I'm assuming it's a girl and it didn't look more than a year old. I also noticed that the cigar was still in Jack's mouth but not lit. "Jack, this may be a stupid question, but is that your child?" "Her, no it's my sister's but she's working and won't be here for a few more hours so I'm watching her." "Oh that makes sense. When did she get her?"

"Harry, what time do you think it is?" I looked out the window and the sun in the horizon so it's probably around 6 am. "I don't know, 6:00 am" "Uh, your close. It's 7 in the afternoon." My mouth was hanging open. I've been asleep for that long. Jack pulled me out of my thoughts by whistling. "Vanessa, come here girl." Jack's dog came by and sat at her master's feet. Jack walked toward the back of the house and opened the back screen. Vanessa went outside to do her 'business'. "So do you want to talk about what just happened?" Jack asked. What am I going to say, that I was hurt, scared, mad beyond all recognition? I just shook my head. "Ok, hey want to go out tonight after my sister gets her kid?" I smiled "As long as there's females then I'm good." He looked at me with a smile, "What changed?" I blushed a little and rubbed the back of my head. "Well at school I lack any real social skills when it comes to girls, so I'm hoping that this will end that." "Oh, then no 'female company'. If you want to be able to seduce a woman then you need to learn through experience not a bank account." I just nodded my head.

The summer went more or less the same. I would wake up in Jack's living room, we would get a bite to eat (with me paying since I live in the man's house for free. I didn't give all of my winnings to the twins.) just relax do nothing important until 10 at night where we would go out and go to clubs in Jack's car where I know for a fact you need to be at least 21 but Jack somehow has connections. The first night we went out Jack ridiculed my outfit and when I said it was the nicest (muggle) clothes I own, we went out to get clothes normal people wear. Jack payed for me but I promised to pay him back as soon as I'm able to. Later that night he introduced me to the art of seducing women.

He used all kind of smooth talk and bought them many drinks and I found out that it wasn't my style to be a man whore but Jack takes pride in it. "If god didn't want me to fuck, then he wouldn't of allow me to live with a penis." But I did smoke a lot of marijuana and drink a lot of beer over the summer. I was almost sad when the time to go to Hogwarts came by. I already got my books and supplies and I was going to take the knight bus the train station. "You know Harry; I'm going to miss you." He then gave me a smirk. "Even if you end up a 90 year old virgin. You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" I smirked back at him. "Yeah I'm sure; you should go see one of your kids though." That made him scowl at me. About half way through the summer, one of the girls Jack slept with showed up to the house and claimed to be pregnant. It later turned out to be a false positive and Jack couldn't be happier, but I saw that look of sadness that was on his face, even if it was only for a second. "Maybe you I should, but they'll want to see their soul uncle." He said. After we got drunk later that night that if he did have a kid, then I would be the 'soul uncle' seeing that were 'soul brothers', a term he picked up from one of those Japanese anime's.

We shook hands and before I was out the door Jack handed me a medium sized box. "Don't open this in public." was all he said before he shut the door. I called the knight bus down the block and was at kings cross in a few minutes. I boarded the train and was in the last compartment relaxing. I opened the box Jack gave me and in it was enough cigars to last me the whole year, but on top was a picture of me, Jack and Vanessa at a party Jack threw as a going away present. We each had a beer in one hand and some random girl hanging off our other. We were smiling so hard that I thought our faces were going to get stuck. I put the picture back and lit up one of the cigars. It was I don't know how long that Hermione and Ron walked into a smoked filled compartment. "Harry, is that you?" "Hey Hermione, hey Ron. What's up?" "Is that all you have to say?! We don't hear a word from you all summer, Dumbledore tells us your missing and now we find you high as a kite and all you say is 'what's up'?" "So how was your summer?" I ask with a just rolled her eyes, which were glistening a little, ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug she ever gave me. Ron hasn't said anything yet, which was weird. "Harry, where have you been?" asked Hermione as she sat next to me. "I spent the summer at a friend's house when the Dursly's kicked me out." I said as I took another drag. Hermione stared at my cigar before saying something. "Is that where you got the drug?" She asked in a slightly disapproving way. "Yeah" I said with a shrug.

"Harry, marijuana is illegal, and you shouldn't be doing if it is legal; it's bad for you." I just sighed. I love this woman with all my heart but sometimes the side of her that follows the law to a tee, just gets plain annoying. I look at her in the eye before replying. "I am well aware that it's illegal, in the muggle world. There's nothing against it in the wizarding world, plus over the summer I learned a few things, and one of those is that I'm going to live life to the fullest and if that involves smoking a whole shitload of weed then so be it." Hermione was so shocked that she didn't even tell me to watch my language. We spent the rest of the train ride in silence which was strange because Ron still wasn't said anything to me. We arrived at Hogsmade and quickly got a carriage where a girl with stringy long blond hair and large eyes was already sitting. "Hello Harry, my your smelling divine is that cannabis I smell?" She then took a deep breath through her nose, "Oh and it's the strong stuff too. Do have any more?" me, Ron and Hermione were looking at with our jaws on hitting the floor. It takes me a second before I process her question. I take out the cigar and pass it to her. She lights it with her wand, takes a big drag, holds it for a moment, and then blows it into Ron's face. He starts coughing but doesn't say anything. Luna passes it back to and I just had to ask.

"Hello, you know who I am, but I don't know you're name." "Well I'm Luna Lovegood. Me and daddy grow this in our backyard and sell it to some nearby drug dealers since the 'Quibbler', our magazine, doesn't make that much money." She then grabs her magazine turns it upside down and begins reading. We spend the rest of the ride in shocked silence. When we get to the great hall, I can see Dumbledore giving me a disappointed look. I quickly ignore him. He said his little speech then brought out the sorting out that sang its song. Not long after the first years are sorted Dumbledore makes another announcement. "Here at Hogwarts we try to offer education to those who want it, so I'm happy to announce that we have am American transfer student who will be in 5th year." The hall busted into gossip about who the transfer could be. "Allow me to introduce you to J-" Dumbledore was cut off when the hall's doors opened and in came, Jack in a green hoodie, dark blue jeans and with a lit cigar in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacks's POV**

Damn, I know this was supposed to be the 'best' wizarding school in Britain but apparating in was way to easy. Oh well. I took out a cigar and thought to myself "Should I wait for my name to be called or make a scene?" I do love making a scene. I walked up to the over sized doors that old woman told me was the entrance to the great hall was. I kicked it open and walked in like nothing mattered with my cigar lit up. I scanned the room and was quite surprised to find Harry sitting next to some girl with bushy hair(way to go Harry) and some guy with red hair that looks like an idiot. I couldn't hold back my smirk, this was going to be fun. I acknowledged Harry but don't talk to him and just walked toward the front of the room. At what I assume was the teacher's table was the old woman that greeted me at the door. Next to her was this little pink thing that looked like a toad and she looked pissed. Then was the guy with the long beard he looked interested but I felt him try to read my mind. If he thinks he's going to get away with that he has another thing coming. The rest of the teachers I couldn't care less about.

**Harry's POV**

There was Jack looking around the great hall before his eyes landed on me. He looked confused but then smirked before nodding his head towards me. He walked to the front of the hall and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall shocked at first but regained her composer as soon as Jack sat down. She put the hat on his head and we the sorting hat started to talk loudly, saying things like "Who are you and what do you mean entering your domain?" before it started to scream. It just let out this blood curdling scream that filled the room that echoed all around us. "RAVENCLAW, there he's been sorted now , GET ME THE HELL OFF THIS MONSTER!" While the teachers were stunned Jack just calmly took off the hat, walked over to me and asked where his table was. I pointed two tables down and before he left he said that we should talk. As he made his way to sit down the other students from Ravenclaw moved away from Jack. Ten minutes of eerie silence later Dumbledore brought out the food. Everyone in the great hall was quiet and all you heard was the clatter of forks hitting plates. I tried to make conversation with Hermione and Ron but Hermione just gave me a small smile, mouthed 'later' while Ron just ignored me. It wasn't until Hermione was collecting the first years that I realized she made prefect. "Oh Hermione, I can't believe I didn't catch that earlier, congratulations. Who's the other prefect?" She pointed behind me and there was Ron calling out to all the 'midgets'. I asked her what was the password to get into the tower, Charge, and went to find Jack. It didn't take long as there was a crowd growing around him and the head boy who happen to be from Ravenclaw. "I don't care what the hat said, you are not coming anywhere near the Ravenclaw rooms. You shouldn't even be wearing the colors." I heard him say but couldn't get a clear view because of all the people. I managed to push through and saw Jack with his back against the wall and he didn't even look worried, he was just smoking. "Look you pompous ass, I don't give a damn of where you think I should be. I just want to sleep and get through this school year with as little trouble as possible." The head boy's face was turning red. "You'd best be careful... what's your last name?" Jack's face grew into a grin,"Flores"

Several people gasped and whispers started to spread, others actually took steps back, adding to my confusion. The head boy lost some of his courage and started to mumble under his breath, turned and walked away. The crowd went away and it was just me and Jack alone in the hallway. "So what was that about?" I asked. Jack looked at me took another hit of his cigar and waited a little before answering me. "Just another asshole, nothing I'm not use to." We shifted to a uncomfortable silence. "So are you going to tell me what happened with the hat?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, depends on how this year goes. Still friends?" I just grinned at him stepped forward, took his cigar and took a big hit and returned it. "I thought we were 'soul brothers' as you so kindly called it." He grinned back. "You bet your ass we are. Now will you excuse me, I have to find a place to sleep tonight." "Why don't you sleep in the Ravenclaw dorms?" "I'm not wanted, oh well their loss." I know I shouldn't be doing this but dame it he's my brother (kind of). "Come on, you can sleep on the couch in the my dorm's common room." He nodded and we walked towards Gryffindor tower. About half way there Jack asked me a question. "So that girl with the bushy hair you sat next to at dinner, she single?" I looked at Jack with the most serious face I could muster and said, "That's Hermione and if you try anything with her, I'll kill you." I don't know what came over me but just knowing what Jack does with the girls he 'dates' I couldn't let him do that to her. Plus I might or might not be in love with her. Jack looked at me then started to laugh. It took sometime before he stopped laughing. "Oh so she's the one you've been freaking out about. Don't worry I won't try anything, as long as you make your move soon. Oh and you shouldn't threaten anyone unless you can follow through, trust me you couldn't kill me with avada kedavra." I decided to let the issue drop for now and just walked towards the tower. I said the password and when we walked through the portrait hole I was immediately confronted by a pissed off Hermione, who then smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug. Jack walked around, pointed at me, then made pelvic thrusts behind Hermione telling me what I should be doing with her. Yup, I'll get even with him. He ruined the moment by tapping Hermione on the shoulder, and when she turned he opened his arms wide and asked, "Don't I get one too?" with a big smile. Hermione looked confused and looked to me silently asking if he was serious. I shook my head no. Jack put his arms down and pouted, "Oh I see how it is, you're the only one that gets to hug the pretty girl. Ok I got you next time Harry, watch." I just laughed and looked at Hermione who was blushing, I just might kill Jack. "Anyway, Hermione this is Jack the friend I met over the summer. Jack this is Hermione." Hermione was going to reply before she started to sniff the air. She sniff my robe and that angry look came back. "Harry, what's that I smell on your robe?" My mind went blank. She wasn't that mad on the train or the carriage ride over so why would she be so mad now? "I thought we talked this over?" "Harry, I didn't like that you were smoking this on the train, or in the carriage or even smoking this at all. Do you honestly expect me to be ok with you doing it in school? Where we come to get an education, not to be some social degenerate." Before I could reply Jack intervened. "Hey, I take offence to that. I do this all the time and I'm not a degenerate." Hermione turned to Jack and crossed her arms, we're doomed. "So you're the one that did this to Harry. How could you turn my best friend into a low life that'll probably drop out of school, join some gang and get shot in some part of lower London. Oh my god, Harry you didn't get some girl pregnant did you?" Hermione was really freaking out about this and started to mutter stuff under her breath. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her to get her attention.I finally got to talk after she looked up at me. "Hermione, your over reacting. I'm not going to drop out of school, join a gang and get shot in lower London. I'm not to sure about the pregnant thing yet, we have wait a month or two." My attempt of a joke did not go over well as Hermione's face went white and she fainted. Jack was laughing his ass off, and I had a unconscious Hermione in my hands. "If anything this tells us one of two things. She either is full on in love with you, or she's your mother. Either way this was fun, goodnight." Jack said as he fell back on the couch and shut his eyes. Ass. I didn't know if the stairs to the girls room would let me up so I carried Hermione bridal style one step at a time. When we got to her room I turned her clothes into temporary pj's'. Before I could leave I heard Hermione talk. "No, I'm the one that gets to have Harry's babies. Not some skank from the 'hood'." Of course hearing that caused me to blush uncontrollably. I left after hearing Hermione mumble something about a wedding. Later that night I had pleasant dreams about a little girl with bushy hair and green eyes.

Although some of my dreams last night were about me and Hermione's child that wasn't all. I also had dreams of actually making the child with her and to say that was the best night of sleep I ever had is an understatement. Of course when someone woke me up by throwing a pillow at my hide I was understandably pissed off to no end. To my surprise it was Hermione who woke me up, and she looked flustered. "Harry can you please hurry up and get up. Classes start in 10 minutes, and here's your schedule." Oh crap I only have a few minutes. I rushed to get ready and didn't even shower. I ran out the portrait with Hermione and hurried to my first class (transfiguration). I made it with a minute to spare and sat next to Hermione at the last table available. We had class with the slytherins and I saw Malfoy sitting with his lackeys. Professor McGonagall came in and told us the importance of our O.W.L year. After that she went on with the lesson and I fell asleep half way through. I didn't do it on propose but I still haven't gotten out of my summer sleeping routine. I woke up when Hermione elbowed me in the kidneys. After an hour and a half of transfiguration it was charms next, but before that Hermione gave me a apple to eat. For some reason I was really touched by this and without even thinking I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off towards class after saying thanks. When I got close to there I saw a crowd of people in a circle. Something told me Jack was involved with this. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw something disturbing. Goyle on the floor with his arm twisting at a unnatural angle and in a pool of his own blood. Crabbe was missing his left leg and coughing up blood. It was Malfoy that had the blood leave my face. He was suspended in the air covered in cuts, blood dripping from his feet. "I'm going to say this one time you inbred piece of shit, if I ever hear the 'Flores' name come out your mouth again, then I will send you Bangkok to be nothing more then some guy's personal sex toy. Am I understood?" Malfoy didn't say anything, he just coughed. I turned to whoever was talking and saw Jack standing there with his arm sticking out like he was the one holding Malfoy. Then with a wave of his hand the wounds on Malfoy started to disappear, and not just his but Crabbe and Goyle's. Crabbe's leg even grew back. They all stood and ran like a bat from hell. Jack turned to the crowd and screamed "What are you all looking at? Get to class before I turn on you." That got the message out and everyone ran. Me and Jack just stood there before the bell rung, with Jack just walked into class with me following 5 minutes later.

**JACK'S POV**

I woke with a start as usual, that damn nightmare just keeps coming back. I looked out the window and saw the sun rise. Taking a deep breath before walking out to find my suitcase to get changed. I walked for an hour before asking some pictures where the Ravenclaws sleep. When I got to the door, I was asked a question. "What walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon, and 3 legs at night?" What the fuck, what is this 5th grade? I yawned before telling the answer(man) and walked in and saw a lot of blue, bronze, and books. I found my stuff, took a shower and got changed. I left around 6 in the morning and went to the place with the over sized doors. I forgot where I was supposed to sit so I just sat on the table all the way to the left. The food wasn't there yet so I just sat there waiting for some damn food. I argued about whether I should smoke or not but decided no, only because I didn't have one for later. At 6:30 a girl with long black hair and blue eyes walked in with a book in her arms. She was wearing robes with green and silver trimming so I assume she's with the house with the snakes, sly cooper or something like that. She started to walk towards my direction but stopped when she saw me. She looked around the hall like she was expecting something to happen. She walked right in front of me and said: "I thought you were sorted into Ravenclaw?" I looked a her, she was really pretty. "I was, but forgot which one it was so I just picked one at random. I assume this isn't Ravenclaw right." "Yes it's Slytherin, so will you go sit at your table now?" She asked but it felt more like a command. I smile at her, "I don't know, Slytherin has such pretty girls. I may want to sit here everyday now." She sighed and rolled her eyes. Instead of talking more, she sat at the farthest end of the table. I got up and sat next to her. She looked annoyed, yay I love a challenge. "Is it alright to ask you some questions, since I'm new here and all." "If I answer your questions will you leave me alone?" "Of course" "Fine, ask away." "What time does the food come?" "7:00 for breakfast and dinner, noon for lunch." "Is it allowed to eat at a different house's table." "It's allowed but frowned upon." "What's your name?" "Why would you want to know that" "I think your interesting." "Unless you're a pureblood from an important family, my name is useless to you." "It just so happens I am a pureblood and I come from the most important families in south America." She gave me a skeptical look along with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really, what families my that be?" I briefly debated if I should tell her when I realized not only is she pretty but she's hot. I leaned in and whispered in her ear my last name. Naturally her faced turned white and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I showed mine, it's your turn." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and mumbled out "Daphne Greengrass" "Tell me , are you a pureblood?" She nodded her head yes, before her nervous face was replaced with a cold exterior. "Would you like to go to the first Hogsmade with me?" She got a confused look on her face. "How do you know about the Hogsmade weekends?" "Oh I read Hogwarts: A history, along with the Hogwarts rule book " That annoyed look came back on her face, before she looked me over. "If you know the rules then why are you asking me?" "Cause I think you are very pretty and needed an excuse to talk to you." She looked me over again and I could tell she was holding back a blush. "Ask me again in two weeks and I'll consider giving you an answer. Now if you'll excuse me I have some reading to do." She put her face into the book and I noticed the cover was charmed to look like one of our years potions book, but I disabled it and saw that it was 'Jane Eyre'. So a pureblood that enjoys muggle classics. I changed the cover back and went to Ravenclaw table. A short time later the food popped up and students started to come in. No one came to sit next to me, which I expected. What surprised me was when I saw that bushy haired girl walk in without Harry. Damn it man, does he want other guys to make a move on her. I stood and everyone in the room looked at me, even Greengrass. They kept looking as I walked over to Gryffiindor's table and sat on the opposite side of Hermione. "Mind if I sit here?" "I don't think it's allowed to sit at different tables." She replied. "It is, just frowned upon. So can I sit here?" She bit her bottom lip before nodding yes. "So, I think we got off to the wrong foot yesterday, I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand. She shook it before replying."Your right, I'm Hermione. So Jack why did you come all this way from the states?" She asked as we were filling up our plates. "Well, I'm going to become the head of my family someday and as part of that responsibility I inherit the company that's been my family since our name came up in history. As head of that company I'm going to have to deal with all sorts of people, so I travel around the world learning about the muggle and magical sides." She looked impressed by that. "So what countries have you been to so far?" "Oh, I've been on all the contintes already, London is my last place to visit." Her mouth was hanging open. "How old are you Jack?" "16 and I turn 17 in March. Before you ask, I started traveling when I was 5." "How did you get an education if you were moving around so much?" "I didn't go alone. My sister came with me and she made sure that I wouldn't fall behind." I could tell she was surprised by the look on her face. Not long later it was time for class. I headed to my first class, which was potions with the Hufflepuffs. Hehe, Hufflepuff is fun to say. I walked into the class and the mean looking dude was sitting at his desk. Looking at his hair made me wonder if it was flammable. I wasn't even paying attention when he talked and just worked on the assignment on the board. Time flu and it was already time for the next class. I was walking towards class when I saw Daphne being annoyed by some prick with blonde hair and 2 ogre looking bastards behind him. I jogged up to them and called out Daphne's name. She looked relived or annoyed when she turned to me, I couldn't tell from this distance. I reached her, wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled. The prick did not look happy. "Greengrass, want to explain to me why this thing is talking to you like your his girlfriend." Please, if he wants to insult me at least come up with something original. "Leave me alone Malfoy, he's my new friend. I mean your always talking about how I should warm to my betters, and he's the only person in this school whose worth it." She gave him a smirk that was down right sexy. The prick was starting to get mad. "This... thing cannot be better than the Malfoy name. He's probably from some country that has mud for buildings." Ok, insulting me is one thing, but my people is something that you don't do. "Funny, coming from some asshole that's so inbred he can hardly think." Oh he was really getting mad. "Tell me your full name if your that important." He said loud enough for people to crowd around us. I took my arm off Daphne and walked towards the center of the circle. "Trust me Malfoy, your not important enough for my full name but you get my last name. Flores, Jack Flores." I said just loud enough for him alone for him to hear. As his face went white I noticed his lackeys surrounding me. Ok, this is a little unfair. The need a lot more people. "Daphne, you should go to class. I don't want you to see this." I called out to her. She looked worried for a moment but complied. The 2 trolls were behind me and Malfoy got the color back in his face, along with a smirk that I was going to enjoy wiping off. The fat one to my left made a move first, trying to pull out his wand. I made a slice in the air with my hand in that general direction and his leg came off. He was screaming in pain and I found it really annoying. I quickly silenced him. The other one behind me had his wand pointed at my back but was looking at his friend in fear. I walked up to him, grabbed his wrist and turned his entire arm a full 360 degrees. I then took his wand and put it through his stomach. I silenced him before he could scream. Malfoy's smirk wasn't there anymore but only fear was in his eyes. I held my hand out, and Malfoy started to float into the air. He tried to scrum his way out but couldn't. I started to make random swished with my index finger and cuts would appear on his body. Blood was flowing out of Malfoy, but this was nothing new to me. Really this one of my more tamer way of dealing with people I don't like. I was aware of Harry pushing his way through the crowd, but didn't really feel like answering any questions later. "I'm going to say this one time you inbred piece of shit, if I ever hear the 'Flores' name come out your mouth again, then I will send you Bangkok to be nothing more then some guy's personal sex toy. Am I understood?" He didn't exactly answer but I think he got the message. With a wave of my hand all of his cut were healed, his lackey's wounds were all gone and they just ran away. I looked around and people were still watching me, I honestly thought they'd be screaming in fear by now. "What are you all looking at? Get to class before I turn on you." That got them going. I walked into class and took a seat before Harry could talk to me. Looks like I'm going to be smoking a lot earlier than I thought.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. School takes up a lot of time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV**

The rest of the day just seemed to pass in a haze for me. I wasn't paying attention in any of my classes (even when Hermione elbowed me in the ribs), not even that sorry excuse of a professor Umbridge distracted me long enough to do any of her 'work'. The scene of all that blood and Jack being in the middle of it just kept me in a state of shock. I mean I remember over the summer Jack had some violent tendencies but that was only you insulted one of his friends to an extreme degree. When lunch came around I was picking at my food when Ron came and sat across from me. He was staring at the the food but wasn't filling his plate (or face) which right away set off warning signals in my mind. His eyebrows were scrunched together so I think he was deep in thought and even though Ron is one of my best friends, he looked kind of funny doing something he doesn't do a lot. It was a few moments later that he began to speak.

"Harry, I know I've been giving you the cold shoulder these past few days and I'm sorry."

O.K hell just froze over. Ron Weasly just apologized without anyone telling him to. I couldn't help but look at the ceiling to see if frogs were falling from the sky or if the sky was tearing open. It wasn't. "Uh Ron, are you feeling alright?" He looked at me with a look I couldn't recognize but seemed familiar somehow, even if it lasted a moment.

"Yeah I'm OK its just that I heard something that kind of sent my head for a roll. You see Hermione was staying with the family the last two weeks of summer and was sleeping in Ginny's room. Anyway, one night I got hungry and went to the kitchen for a snack. I was passing by Ginny's room when I overheard Ginny ask Hermione if she had some someone she fancied. And do you know what she said?"

I'm going to be honest, when Ron said Hermione was with him (and his family) for the summer I was mad, hurt, but more importunately I was jealous. I know Hermione isn't my girlfriend but I do think I love her, so damn it I had a right to be feeling all three of those. I also noticed that since I started to do drugs, I've been able to keep my emotions under check much better. So when Ron asked the question I said no.

"She said yes. And Ginny asked who it was and Hermione said that the only thing she would tell that the bloke goes to Hogwarts."

When I heard that my heart soared think that it might be me but then crashed down when it could be any guy from school. Before I could respond I saw Jack walk into the hall. I stood and waved him over to sit with me. Ron looked at me like I was crazy.

"Harry, what are doing calling that maniac over here. Don't you remember the sorting hat screaming to get off him. Hes probably some dark wizard in training. I bet Dumbledore is working on a way to get him expelled." Ron whispered to me harshly.

I glared at him when he called Jack a maniac. Again before I could reply, Jack was over here giving me a "Hey Harry" but that's when the pleasantries ended. He turned toward Ron and said "Oh hi bitch."

I was shocked for a moment, then turned to Ron who's ears were turning red. "Jack, why would you call Ron a bitch. You don't even know him." Jack was putting food on his plate before he replied "Well if you act like a bitch, look like a bitch and keep me up until 2 in the morning fighting with Hermione over the guy she 'fancies' , as you Brits put it, then you're a bitch. Isn't that right bitch?" He asked Ron the last part.

Speaking of Ron, his face was now tomato red and he was spurting incorrect words.

"Ron, were you really fighting with Hermione until 2 in the morning?" Ron calmed down a bit but was still pretty angry.

It took a few moments before he replied "Well it's not my fault she won't tell me who the bloke is. She should just tell me and get it over with."

I was confused and it probably showed on my face.

"Ron what are talking about?"

"Well it's pretty obvious she fancies me."

I just looked at him confused while Jack stopped eating and started to laugh uncontrollably drawing attention to our discussion Ron on the other hand was looking red again.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" He shouted.

After a minute of laughing and another minute to catch his breath Jack calmly said, "Only an idiot would think for a second that Hermione could 'fancy' anyone except Harry. Well obviously except you and Harry but that's only because of his own issues. So unless you happen to of been abused for years both mentally physically and emotionally then you are a complete dumb-ass"

The people around us gasped but I couldn't tell if was because of Jack not only knowing what the Dursly's put me through,figured it out and just told everyone or if because Ron jumped across the table reaching for Jack.

In what felt like time slowing down Jack reached out with one hand, grabbed Ron's head, and slammed it against the table before he could make it all the way across. Not letting go of Ron, Jack then continued to slam his head a good 6 more times before letting go. Jack then went on eating like nothing happened.

Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore came rushing over demanding what happened, Jack raised a finger to give him a second to swallow before replying.

"I called the red head here a bitch and a dumb-ass, then he came at me and I defended myself."

Professor Mcgonagall crossed her arms and gave Jack a stern look.

"And why would you call him those offensive terms, ?"

"Well because he's a bitch for arguing with Hermione and for just being a crappy person in general if the stories Harry told me are correct."

I forgot telling Jack about my friends(minus the magic) so of course he would think badly of Ron after what happened last year. I mean I told him the good things too but I guess that one really stuck.

"I called him a dumb-ass because for some strange and idiotic reason he thinks that Hermione has feelings for him."

Mcgonagall still had the stern look on her face.

"Why would it be so hard to believe that miss Granger would fancy mister Weasly?"

"Well from what I know about them so far, miss Granger is unbelievably smart, an over achiever logical, loyal and is clearly in love with Harry. And mister Weasly basically isn't any of those things. From what I've heard about him he is pig-headed, stupid, apparently has no manners whats so ever, jealous, lazy unmotivated in anything unrelated to quddicth and constantly belittles Hermione in any argument they get into, so tell me this _Professor_ why would she fall for that asshole."

Everyone in the great hall got quiet while Jack was on his tirade I looked around and noticed Hermione in the back. I waved her over and she had to push through a crowd.

"Why is Jack being interrogated in front of every one? And what happened to Ron?" Hermione asked quietly

"Jack and Ron got into an argument, fought and that's how he got on the table and why Jack is in trouble. How much did you hear?"

"I had to stay behind in runes to pack up and just got here. I didn't really hear anything."

"Whatever the case may be, you can not go around smashing other peoples face into a table because the 2 of you disagree on something." said Mcgonagall.

"What were they arguing about?" asked Hermione

"Jack called Ron a bitch over the argument you and him had last night in the common room. He also called Ron a dumb-ass because Ron think you fancy him."

"WHAT?!" Hermione basically screamed out, drawing the attention of, well everyone.

"How on earth would he think that?"

"See, even she thinks its outrageous " Jack said.

Mcgonagall still had that stern look on her face and kept it on her face before speaking moments later.

"Be that as it may, . The fact remains that you severally injured a student"

"In self-defense" Jack interrupted which caused her to glare at him.

"Report to the headmaster's office to receive your punishment Oh and 50 points from Ravenclaw." she said before walking off.

Jack just stood there before shrugging his shoulders and taking out one of his cigarettes We all sat down and began eating again before it was time to get to class. Today was charms with the Ravenclaws and Hermione and I were walking to class when I noticed Jack was walking right beside me. I stopped which drew the attention of both my friends.

"Harry, hurry up before we're late." Said Hermione.

"Hold on Hermione, Jack weren't you supposed to go to the headmaster's office?"

"She said to report to his office, she never said when to do it." Jack replied before walking to class.

Hermione had a disgruntled look on her face but kept walking and I followed in after. Nothing really happened in class, except Jack losing 20 points from his house for sleeping during class. After that were our electives, divination for me Runes for Hermione and I didn't know what Jack had. It wasn't until it was time for defense that things got bad.

Professor Umbridge was standing in the front of the class while were the room was filling with children, watching us with that sickly smile on her face. Jack walked in and sat in desk right behind me and Hermione. Ron came in shortly and sat next to Hermione while looking back over his shoulder glaring at Jack. Not that he noticed seeing as his eyes were red meaning one thing.

Malfoy walked in with his cronies last and sat at the other end of the room looking at staring at me like he was trying to make explode with his mind.

"Hello class" said the woman in pink.

In reply she only got a few hellos.

"Tut, tut, you must respond to a professor in a more organized and polite tone. One more time, Hello class."

"Hello professor Umbridge" we all said, except for Jack who once again asleep.

Then Malfoy spoke out while raising his hand, "Professor, it seems like someone is sleeping in class."

Umbridge noticed Jack and called his name several time but he wouldn't wake so she walked to his side and coughed a few times. It didn't work so she shook him awake. He awoke with a start yelling out a few curse words.

"The fuck do you want?" asked Jack.

Umbridge's smile quickly went away and her face turned red that made Ron look ashamed.

"I will not have that kind of language in my classroom or sleeping of any kind I don't care about what your ancestors did in the past, you will behave while you within this Ministry's boundaries. Are we clear?"

I was confused about the family history part but did know when that bored look came into Jack's face. I saw that look only twice in the time I've known Jack and neither of which ended up good for the other guy. In a monotone voice Jack replied,

"But _professor_" he said putting extra emphasis on the professor part, "we aren't in the Ministry's boundaries."

Everyone who were watching either got a look of confusion on their face or that 'are you an idiot look. I was confused. Umbridge on the other hand suddenly went whiter than nearly headless Nick.

"Don't speak of things that you know about ." She said stammering a bit.

"Oh you mean talk about how that since Hogwarts was founded before the Ministry was created that its own sovereign nation and that the only reason that the dear "_Headmaster"_ let you take one step into this place was so that he can look good for the press? Or how about that the British government got rid of all evidence after the death Godric Gryffindor because they fear that Scotland will take back their land, because we all know that Scotland is it's own government unlike its muggle counterpart."

Everyone in the room was looking at Jack with their mouth hanging open. Although, Hermione did look a little angry when Jack mentioned Dumbledore but thats beside the point. The point is that this is some big news seeing that I didn't know any of this. Jack looked around the room, looking at the looks on their faces.

"So I guess no one knew that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

Me and Hermione were now in the Gryffindor common room pacing in front of fire while Jack was lying on the couch covering his eyes with his arm. We were interrogating him on what else our government was hiding from us.

"Ok, so far we know that Scotland is no longer part of the United Kingdom(or at least the magical U.K) and that the only reason that the Umbridge is here is to appease the Minister. What else is hidden from us?" Hermione asked Jack that last part.

Jack just groaned before sitting up, lighting a cigar and passing it to me.

"Do you guys know about the list?"  
Me and Hermione looked at each other (after she finished glaring at me).

"What list?" We asked at the same time.

"The Magical United Nations do a magical survey of the world's strongest wizards and witches that have shown up on their radar. Anyone scoring over 150 gets put on the list and if you score over 300 then you get ranked. The U.K doesn't take part of this because they feel that since they had Merlin they were the strongest magic users, which of course is bullshit."

He paused to take the cigar and take a deep breath, which gave me and Hermione a moment let things sink in.

"I personally think that it has to do with the fact that Dumbledore scored so low when he was in his prime." Jack said.

Me and Hermione simply stared at him shocked.

"What do you mean 'scored so low'? He's one of the strongest wizards since Merlin." Hermione said a few minutes later

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. "That may be the case but we don't know since the list didn't start until after WWII and since Britain is the only with access to that kind of info we can only guess that Merlin was strong for his time. I mean Dumbledore isn't even ranked."

Hermione and I were once again shocked into silence at this revelation.

"The strongest wizard in the U.K isn't ranked? How do they conduct this test, it has to be broken." Hermione was muttering under her breath but we could still hear her. Jack stood and walked over to Hermione,

"Look me in the eyes and hold your breath."

Hermione did as told and out of nowhere Jack flicked her on the forehead hard enough for her to fall on her butt.

"Ow, that hurt. Why did you that you prat?"

I went over to help Hermione up when I noticed the number on her forehead, the number 79.

"Jack, whats the number on Hermione?" I asked.

"That's her magical score, not bad for someone who's magic isn't fully developed."

"Harry, what number is it?" She asked.

"79"

"What's the headmaster's score?"

"175"

"Wow, is that good?" I asked

"Depends on the region. For the U.K that's fantastic, for say India that's slightly above average."

"Can you do me next?" I asked almost like a child.

"Sorry Harry but I just don't roll that way, but if that's your thing I understand. Hermione might be disappointed though." Jack replied with a smirk

It took me a moment before I caught on to what he was saying before I called him an ass.

I sat on the couch getting ready for him to flick my forehead when all he did was poke it. Hermione puffed up a little before shouting at Jack

"If you only had to poke the forehead, then why did flick me?"

"More fun that way."

"Prat"

"You know you love me"

"Please, I'd rather be expelled then spend any more time then I need to with you"

Jack put both his hands on his heart and kneeled to the floor,

"Oh, no. The pain of Hermione's opinion hurts so much. Can't. Take. It. Harry, tell my mom I love her."

Then he 'died' on the floor. I was laughing my head off while Hermione just glared. Jack jumped back up bowing to an imaginary crowd. He turned toward me and looked at my head.

"Wow Harry, I'm impressed. A score of and with 3 magical locks on. Your going to be one hell of a wizard one day.

"I have a score of 100, wait I have locks on me? How does that work?"

"Well it basically limits the amount of power you can use and it's not uncommon for parents to put them on babies that can hurt themselves by accident. You're parents must have put the locks on you but... passed, before taking them off. Here I can do but since I'm going to be breaking it by force it will hurt. A lot."

I didn't have time to think as Jack put my head between his hands and started chanting under his breath so I couldn't hear what was said. Then the pain started. It was first small and barely noticeable until it started to pound into my skull. I grabbed my head trying to ease and I could hear Hermione telling Jack to stop but he kept on chanting. I was kneeling on the floor as the pain started to burn. My eyes felt like they were going to melt out of their sockets, all noise around me turned into a ringing in my ears. Then everything just stopped, until it slammed back into me with ten times the force. I wasn't screaming before but now there wasn't any air in my longs and I probably won't be able to talk for a while. Then everything went black and I lost consciousness.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry just fell unconscious and I rushed to his side. I put his head into my lap hoping to help and faced Jack with tears threatening to fall.

"What did you do to him?"

"I got rid of the locks. Weren't you paying attention?"

"This isn't time to be joking! We have to help him." I shouted as the tears flowed freely

Jack kneeled next to me and put his hand on my shoulder

"He'll be fine, the locks were pretty strong and were there since he was 2 so it was a given. Let him sleep it off and everything will be alright."

He smiled at me and I knew he was right, I just have to relax and make sure he isn't needed. Good thing everyone was at dinner. Hold on, what did he say?

"Jack, did you say that the locks were on since he was 2?"

"Well give or take a few months but yeah that sounds about right. Why?"

"Harry's parents died when he was a few months old, they couldn't have put it on him. And you said there was 3, isn't that a bit much for a toddler?"

Jack had a serious look on his face, deep in thought. He went to sit on the couch and lit up another of his drugs(note to self, find his stash and destroy). I was going to yell at him when he snapped his fingers. There was a pop and right in front of us was a house elf, but this one was wearing a butler outfit.

"Jose, I need potion kits number 5, 6, 23 and 45. Also bring the book on souls from both the Vivanco and Flores vaults."

The elf bowed and pop away

"You have a house elf?" I couldn't help ask and I also noted that I might have sounded a bit disgusted.

"Several, why?"

"Besides that it's wrong?"

"What's so wrong about it? I mean they get housing, food, clothes and it not like we beat them or anything like that."

I couldn't reply as the elf popped back with the potions in hand along with books right behind him.

"Thanks, see you next time."

The elf bowed and popped away

Jack shrunk down the potions and books, put them in his pocket and leaned back into the couch. I was about to ask what he was doing when the portrait door opened and the headmaster came rushing in. He looked around saw us and developed that twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Granger," he turned to Jack before going on " I'm quite surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be in your common room with the Ravenclaws or in the great hall?"

"Why would I be there when one of my friends had his magic blocked and I had to remove it. Now I'm just waiting with his girlfriend to discuss what kind of person would put the kind of blocks designed for prisoners."

I blushed when he called me Harry's girlfriend which wasn't technically a lie seeing that I am a girl and his friend. I stopped panicking in my head when he said what kind of blocks were used. Note to self, look up blocks.

"Well , maybe there was some misunderstanding about what kind of block were used. After all that branch of magic can be confusing at times, even for an expert."  
"Well headmaster, we have a disagreement on what an expert is then because I know that most experts outside the U.K can tell the difference. Back to the point, I believe that however did this did not have Harry's protection in mind when he did this. By the way _headmaster_, next time you try to invade my mind like that I will make you brain damage."

I was confused but Dumbledore lost that twinkle in his eye and he was looking a bit angry. The air started to feel heavy for some reason and it felt like I just ran for an hour. I was sweating and my breaths were labored.

"Aww, how cute. The headmaster thinks he can intimidate me."

Jack then stood up and faced the headmaster eye to eye(even if the headmaster was a least a full foot taller).

"Are you implying that I willingly threaten one of my _students, _ ?"

The normal joy in Dumbledore's voice was all gone and there was a cold hard tone in it.

"No headmaster, _this_ is a threat."  
In a split second it felt as the gravity in the room was increased 100 fold(In some corner in my mind, I wondered if this is what it felt like to be at the ocean floor) . I had to stop my self from falling on top of Harry and my breathing became heavy. It took all my strength to look at the headmaster who started to sweat and had trouble standing up. Harry groaned and like before the pressure was relieved and I could breathe again.

"I have this handled headmaster, I suggest you do your job and keep this school on track. We wouldn't want some toad to be running around, do we?"

The headmaster walked toward the door but stopped and turned to Jack

"Before I go, can I offer a piece of advice ?"

"Sure"

"You shouldn't go around playing with things you don't understand."  
"And you can?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello all. just a little warning that the beginning of this chapter is a little graphic but nothing too bad(I think). I also want to say sorry about the long wait, I went through several revisions before settling for this, so I hope you like it or at least don't hate it. **

**Hermione's POV**

It was around 11:00 pm and I was doing my prefect duties. I'm supposed to be doing them with Ron but he decided to skip to play chess with Dean. I don't know why Professor McGonagall won't do anything about him, I know I filed a complaint as this isn't the first time. But I digress I should be thinking of more important things. It's been one month since the confrontation with the headmaster and I still can't make heads o tails about it. Jack and I told Harry when he woke up and obviously he was upset and it took me an hour just to convince him not to charging into the headmaster's office. I'm just surprised he didn't push me out of the way seeing that now the locks are off his magic is so much stronger that he has issues controlling it. Jack is training him to control but whenever We're in Defence I can feel the it boil when that sorry excuse of a teacher Umbridge pokes at Harry about being a liar. If it wasn't for the drugs(unfortunately) and Jack's help, I'm sure he would have blasted that vile woman through the wall by now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a banging on the nearby broom closet attracted my attention. There was smoke coming from the bottom of the door so I thought it was someone doing some stupid joke and lit themselves on fire. I was wrong. I pulled the door open with the _aguamenti_ spell on my lips when I realized it wasn't really a fire. It was Jack and... Daphne Greengrass going at it while he was smoking. I can't say they were going like animals because that would be an insult to them. Daphne had her eyes rolling to the back of her skull while Jack just thrusted like it was to save his life. Every few seconds he would take a deep breath, then kiss Daphne where she would breathe out of her nose where smoke came out. It took a few moments for me to gather my wits and try to stop them. I used the _aguamenti_ spell but Jack stopped it by conjuring a bucket, while he was... at work. I then tried to scream at them but Jack just silenced me. I even tried to _stupefy _them but he put up a shield. It took me ten minutes to take the charm off and by that time they were already done. He walked out first dusting himself off, while she came out with a giant smile on her face.

"Bye Daphne, when do you want to do this again?"

She walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "Soon,very, very soon."

She then walked off and Jack was watching her. He then turned towards me.

"Did you really have to interrupt us like that? It was really rude."  
I was quickly getting irritated

"Rude?! You shouldn't of been doing that in a broom closet in the first place. In fact I'm taking 50 points from Ravenclaw and reporting you to your head of house."  
I said as I crossed my arms and glared at him,

He then walked over to the window and sat on the edge. He took out one of those cigars and started to smoke right in front of me. I marched over and snatched it out of his mouth.

"Well you not do that in front of me? As a matter of fact can you not do that in front Harry to? I don't even see why he's friends with you."  
That last part just kinda slipped out but I've been frustrated so I didn't care at the moment.

He just sat there looking at the moon before he spoke.

"Well I can think of a few reasons. For one I don't judge him for anything he does unlike everyone else in this country. He actually has fun that doesn't involve any kind of danger, ignoring breaking the law part, and he can act like a normal teenager."

He then stood and circled around me

"I'm mean one friend of his cares more about himself, quidditch, and food. Not to mention that whole jealousy thing. Then the girl he's clearly in love with can't really understand what she's feeling or won't admit it to herself out of fear of losing their friendship. Either way he is alone because the one person who was always there for him, who knows what he's thinking is so utterly stupid when it comes to love. Over the summer he told me all of his adventures and only talked about her in a positive light. He told me about the gift he got in third year and do you know what he says to me?"

He came back around and was coming close to me. I was choked up when we talked about being stupid about love. I shook my head no, not trusting my voice right now

He leaned in closer, looking me in the eyes with eyes so dark they were black

"He said that he regretted the entire argument because he saw how sad you were. Now the question isn't why he's friends with me it's why aren't you his girlfriend when he will be willing to do anything for you. Harry is my friend and I'll protect him and anyone else he cares about, even you. I don't care if you don't like me, or my habits but I know that you care for Harry enough to respect his choices. Now leave before I tell him that you're making plans to jump his bones tonight."

He then took the cigar back and I ran to the common room. I should of been wondering what that light that was shining behind me but I didn't care. Jack was right when he said I was scared, but not about losing our friendship. I was scared that he didn't feel the same way and that I'd have stand by while he fell for some other girl while I was forced to settle for some guy who I knew I would always be comparing to Harry. I got to the portrait, said the password and there was Harry, on the couch waiting for me like he's been doing ever since I became a prefect. He stood coming towards me with worried eyes.

"Hermione, what's th-"

He was cut off when I rushed towards him and pressed my lips to his. At first he wasn't responding and I was going to pull away put Harry put his hands on my waist and kiss back. I was in a state of Nirvana as our lips mashed together. We pulled apart for air and we were looking at each other eyes dark with lust. He leaned in but instead of the heavy kiss I was expecting it was light, and filled with love. We pulled apart again and he just held me with my head on his shoulder while he stroked my hair.

After a few moments he pulled away with a look I couldn't figure out. "Hermione, even though I'm not displeased about this, what brought this?"

"I caught Jack in the hallways and we kinda got into an argument and lets just say he opened my eyes and gave me the courage to do what I've wanted to do since first year."

Harry just smiled at me and leaned down to give me a another kiss.

**Jack's POV**

Well, I just got out of another bad situation. Too bad I kinda threw Harry under the bus like that.

"You do realize you made here your ward, right?"

Aw damn it. She had to come now. Wonder how long she's been hiding in the shadows.

"I meant it Luna, that girl is important to Harry so I'll protect her to the fullest extent. More importantly, why are you here?"

"What, I can't see my future husband every once in awhile? I mean we've been friends since we were kids. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Damn it, how does she make always make feel bad. I guess I am a bad friend (and future husband). I walk over to her and give her a big hug which she returns. Deciding to change the subject  
"So how long do you plan on doing this whole 'looney' act?"

I can't see it but I know she is smirking.

"How long do you plan on being a slut?"

"That long huh?"

She let go of a big breath of air and pulled away from my hug. Luna put up this entire act as a way to cope with her mom's death and I understand that, but I miss the girl that use to smile for no reason.

"So how are you dealing with what happen to Rose?"

Of all the things to change the subject to, she chooses that.

"Its only been a year, what do you expect?" I ask feeling the tension rise.  
"I expect for you to be the guy I fell in love with, not this jackass whose trying to kill himself every chance he gets." Luna snapped back with a bitter sound to her voice.

"I am not trying to kill myself, I'm just going through the motions. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Thats bullshit and you know it. I don't how the guy that was once a good person that didn't treat everyone else like some damn plaything turned into such mess." She let out another big breath and turned to leave.

"You know I'm done for now. Come get me when your done blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control."

Ok that hurt a bit but, I will get the last word

"Come find me when your done blaming yourself for something that happened when you were 9."

Ok that went to far.

**HARRY'S POV**

Hermione and I are currently in the great hall eating breakfast. After last night it was decided that me and Hermione were in fact together and anyone that has a problem with that can 'love themselves tender', as Jack likes to say. It was late enough in the morning so that hall was almost full but not late enough so that Ron hasn't shown up which was probably a good thing seeing that Hermione is still mad at him. It was a good morning and things were going smoothly until the doors of the great hall flew open and two wisps of black smoke came flying in and landing in the center of the room.

People were rushing out their seats to get a good view and I managed to get me and Hermione to the front. When the smoke cleared it showed Jack and some kid that looks like a first year to be in the center, facing each other. Out of thin air a sword appeared in the kid's hand and he dashed toward Jack. The kid moved so fast I could hardly keep up just watching them. In no time the boy was right in Jack's face slashing at him but none of them connected. Jack was moving faster and he didn't even move from his spot. This went on for a few seconds before the boy jumped back then charged forward trying to stab Jack. Jack just hit the flat of the sword and punched the kid all the way to the front of the hall.

"Now dear nephew, I know you can do much better than that. You are a prodigy after all."

Said Jack as he walked toward his nephew. Then Out of his shadow, out came a girl that looked even younger than Jack's nephew. She had a wand pointed to Jack's back and I reacted out of instinct.

"Jack behind you, _stupify!"_

The girl blocked it and set her sights on me.

"Bombarda!"

The screamed and aimed it at me. Before I could think Hermione already had a shield up that protected me from the blast. I looked at her and she had a hard look in her eye. She looked at me and with a nod of her head, I knew the plan. I go on offence and shes' on defence.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello all. Finally got my computer back after the screen broke but its back and now I can upload the chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it. Plus just as a disclaimer, I don't own the Harry Potter series at all. **

**Harry's POV**

Now I try not to bad mouth people who don't deserve it (except Malfoy) but damn this little... girl really knows how to avoid direct confrontation and its getting annoying and painful. Every time I see her she melts into someones shadow and I'm wasting time looking for her. If it wasn't for Hermione and her surprisingly fast reflexes I'd probably would be in the hospital wing if not dead. The little girl would come out of some shadow and use the blasting hex on us and Hermione would block it but this has been going for a while and I know Hermione's getting tired.

"Harry, we have to find a way to slow her down. We're both too tired to keep going at this pace." Hermione said to me a little out of breath.

"I know. How do you think she's moving through the shadows, better yet where are the professors?"

Looking over her shoulder for any signs of the girl Hermione just huffed, "Knowing Jack he must have planned this and have the professors tied in a closet."

I didn't get a chance to reply as the girl took our discussion as a opportunity to attack. She pointed her wand at Hermione and a spell shot out it but I don't know what since it was non-verbal. An 8-year-old casting silently?! I'm a 5th year and I can't do that. The spell hit Hermione in her wand hand and she was forced to drop it. I looked at it and it was bleeding heavily so I stopped what I was doing to help.

I grabbed her and made here sit on a near by bench to have a better look and it wasn't pretty. The cut was deep and started from her thumb and went all the way to the other side of her hand. I ripped a piece of my robe to make a bandage. She was trying hard not to cry out in pain but did let a tear slip through.

"Harry, look out!" Hermione suddenly cried as she pulled me to the ground. I looked over and the spell cast at me barely missed and nicked a first year in the shoulder. The little girl tried to back toward another shadow but Hermione(with a bit of luck) kicked someone's backpack under the girl and she tripped. That was all I needed as I sent a _stupefy_ and hit her in the face. I was glad it was over 'cause now I can get Hermione to the hospital wing but when I looked over to the entrance/exit of the great hall, I knew it would take a while before we could leave.

About half the students here were watching our fight (with no one helping) while the other half watched Jack fight his 'nephew' and they all were looking a little paler than normal. When I saw how Jack's nephew I wasn't surprised.

The kid looked about 10 maybe 11 years old and he was covered in cuts. The t-shirt he was wearing was drenched in his blood his face completely void of color and it looked like he was about to collapse. He didn't though and out of thin air a sword appeared in his hand. I looked over at Jack and he was fine, not a cut on him and I don't think he even broke a sweat. In his hand was one of those Spanish rapiers that hung over the fireplace at his house but this one was different. It was pitch black and gave off a vibe of impending doom.

My scar started to tingle but it wasn't the normal 'ow son of a bitch this hurts' tingle but more of a 'get the fuck out here' tingle. If that makes sense. I looked over Hermione and I think she forgot about her wound because she ran over to the boy. I tried to stop her but she got out of my hold and when she was 5 feet away Jack came from behind and grabbed her by the arm. "Do not interfere with what you don't understand. Go back with Harry and wait for this to end." Jack said with none of the fun in his voice, only the coldness that would freeze a dementor.

Hermione looked at Jack when he grabbed her but now there was that fire in her eyes that said beyond pissed.

"How can I not interfere when a child is about to die at the hands of his uncle?!" She shouted

"That child as you call him would kill heartbeat if I told him to. That child has taken out wizards ten time stronger than you in less than 10 seconds before he was 6. That child is currently under training to get revenge on the people that killed his mother. MY SISTER! So you better get over to your boyfriend right now or so help me god things will get ugly."

It's about time for me to step in, I went and got a catatonic Hermione and led her to a bench to sit down. When I looked at her hand, the cut was completely healed, not even a scar.

I looked over to Jack and he was facing his nephew before he shouted: "And you, why the fuck didn't you attack me when I talking to the girl!" He took a deep breath before walking in front of him and waving his hand in front of face. Jack started to laugh to himself before he grabbed his nephew and laid him on the ground. The elf he called before popped next to him with some potions. Jack forced the potions into his nephew's mouth and with a wave of his hand, the kids clothes turned into a new set with a white shirt and blue shorts. His cuts were gone and the color was back in his face. The kid woke up and looked around with a confused look. He saw Jack and started to frown.

"Damn it, did I lose again?"

Jack chuckled light and put his arm around the kid's shoulder.

"Yeah but what do you expect, it is **me** were talking about. But the good news is that you lasted a whole 5 minutes longer then before." Jack said with usual light-hearted tone.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. Wheres Dee at?"

Uh-oh

"Um, is she about 8 years old, tan skin and has the power to melt into shadows?" I asked almost scared.

"9 but yeah."

I pointed over to her unconscious body and told Jack what happened. He and his nephew bursted out laughing, holding on to each other so as not to fall. I could almost feel the glare Hermione was giving them. After about 5 minutes they stopped and Jack went over to his niece. He flicked her forehead and she woke with a start.

"OW, do you always have to do that so hard?" The girl said as she rubbed her head.

"Thats what you get for playing around. How many times do I have to tell you to **not** toy around with someone you think as an enemy. I know for a fact that you could have killed them both one-third the time."  
I don't know if I should be insulted by Jack saying Hermione and I could be killed by a little girl or that Hermione and I could be killed by an 8 year girl and we were nothing but her toys.

"I know that but I know these 2 are your friends so you'd be mad if I did that." She said in a cute voice while looking at him with bog puppy-dog eyes. Jack just sighed, cursed under his breath and muttered a quick 'fine'.

"God Jack, are you always this tough when you're training them? Oh, hello Harry, hello Hermione." Came a dreamy sounding voice. We turned around to find Luna 'loony' Lovegood standing right behind us. Before any of us replied there was a shriek and someone screaming 'Aunty Luna'. Then Dee pushed us aside to give Luna a hug. Jack's nephew ran up and gave her a hug to.

"Hey Dee, hey Miguel; How are you guys doing?" She said without her dreamy voice. Both kids said fine before Dee went off a mile a minute talking about something but I couldn't understand seeing as she was speaking spanish. What really shocked me was Luna was speaking it just as fast. The expression must have shown on my face because Luna switched back to english.

"So Dee, did you like the dress I sent you?" Asked Luna.

"Yeah, I loved it but it got ruined when I went to Africa, that Rosco guy was really mean. He just kept going on and on about how 'the land will turn red with his enemies blood', he must not have a lot of friends. Well none now that he's dead. I'm sorry for ruining the dress aunty."

Luna just smiled and patted her on the head. "Its ok, it was for a good cause. How about next Hogsmeade trip I take you out to get one that's even prettier?"

Dee entire face lit up with joy as she shouted yes a hundred times before hugging Luna.

"You're spoiling the girl."

"Hush Jack, she's only 8 and she deserves it. I mean how many people can say they took out a dark lord before they were 10?"

Jack grabbed and forced my arm up while him and his nephew rose their arm up.

"Ok Jack, Miguel, what kind of dress should I get you, a nice sundress that shows off your curves or how about a gown for Miguel?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a short dress for those nights I go clubbing with the girls" Jack said while taking a step forward.

Luna also took a step forward but Hermione got in the middle. "Before you two have a go at each other can we please go somewhere more private to talk." It was then that I remembered that we were standing in the middle of the great hall. We quickly left and found an empty classroom. Me Jack and Luna sat in the first table while Dee and Miguel sat in the one behind us. Hermione was standing in front of us. It kinda felt like we were caught doing something bad and were now get a stern talking to.

"Can someone please tell me what happened in the great hall?"

"Don't you pay attention? I was training my nephew while my niece was toying with you and Harry." Jack said as he lit a cigar, took a puff and passed it to me.

"Firstly, why are you training a 10 year old"

"Hey I'm turning 12 in June." Miguel interrupted

"Fine, why are you training an 11-year-old kid and why does it have to be that violent?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Well about 3 years back there was this group of rebels in Colombia that want my sister's husband support in their civil war. He said no because it would put the entire family at risk. The leader was pissed, kidnapped Miguel and would only return him for 3 billion dollars. Now if Miguel's father would have just asked to borrow the money before my sister found out then it would have been fine but she found out and flew off the handle. What we didn't know was that it was a trap to steal Miguel's father's magic with some ritual. My sister got trapped and they used her instead. They killed her under a full moon right in front of her son. Happy they got enough power to end the war and take over, they let Miguel go. It was an 8-year-old boy who watched his mom put down like an animal. It was my sister that I had to bury because her husband can't come to terms with this. And it will be her kids that will slaughter them and wish they never fucked with the Flores and Ramirez families. Oh where are my manners, Harry Hermione I would like to introduce Deanna 'Queen of the lasting darkness' Ramirez and Miguel 'Death's prodigy' Ramirez." Jack said as he got the cigar back from Luna who I didn't even know took from me.

Hermione's face grew pale and she backed away some, it really sucks to be out of the loop. "Um can someone tell me why my girlfriend looks like she just saw death?" I asked

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that these children are international assassins?" Hermione snapped back after getting her color back(and ignoring my question)

"Oh right because she didn't almost kill you both 20 minutes ago."

"Still confused here." I said but was ignored again. Then Luna turned to me and said: "There have been assassinations of people who were on their to becoming a dark lord for the last few years. The only thing that any of the corpses have in common is a note that says they were killed out of a contract by on of 2 people. Either signed 'Queen of the everlasting shadows' or 'Death's prodigy'. It was believed they worked together but no one has ever seen them at all. Some think its a myth or hoax but they do have bodies of would be dark lords. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone that you know who they are, it would be so bothersome if Miguel and Dee became criminals."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione's POV**

This whole thing gives me a headache. I swear, ever since Jack came into our lives its been a blessing and a curse. I mean Harry is less moody and is starting to enjoy life but is doing it the wrong way. He thinks I don't know about him coming into the common room stoned or drunk (sometimes both) but I do. Even if it is because of Jack me and Harry are together I just want the drug using to stop. I've always grown in a home that taught the importance of the law and the dangers of drugs of any kind. Even today I learned another thing I wish I didn't. Jack has a niece and nephew that are insanely powerful and what do they do? They kill people. Granted it is people who are dark lords or on their way to becoming dark lords but they are still taking the lives of others and that makes them almost no different than Voldemort. We're still in the class and now Jack, Harry and Luna are smoking; in front of the kids. Luna is something else altogether, I've heard the rumors about her but never meet her until the carriage ride. Now I learned that she has a history with Jack and his niece and nephew, she even speaks fluent spanish. I need an aspirin. I stand to leave but Harry stops me. His eyes are red but I know he is still aware of his actions.

"What's wrong?" He asks worried

I can't talk to him like this. Deep down I know I would be worried about if I was talking to Harry or a high Harry and I don't want to deal with it. I shack my head, pull away from him and walk out. I don't know where I'm going, just walking.

A bit later I find myself next the black lake so I find a tree and sit under the shade. I felt like hours before I heard someone walk up beside me. I thought it was Harry but I was surprised to see Luna there. She sat next to me without so much as a hello and we just stared off at the lake.

"Harry wanted to come and see what was wrong, but Jack stopped him. Said you needed some time to clear your head and get some advice from someone who knows what you're going through. So I was sent here." She said

I look at her wondering how she knew what I was going through.

"So what does Jack think I'm going through?"

"Despite of what you think of him Jack is very smart when he puts his mind to it. He always had this way of knowing someone better than that person did themselves. He use to be a great guy that loved life and once he actually wanted to be a doctor. Anyway back on topic, I know how it is to have someone you care for suddenly become someone you don't recognize."

I look at her with a bit of trepidation. She got half of my problem on the dot.

"I've been Harry's friend for 4 years and thought I really knew him but it only took 1 summer for him to be someone who I couldn't name."

"Anyone who had a conversation with him could tell you he's had a hard life. Jack gave him the opportunity to be someone who is normal, someone that isn't hated or worshiped. He's just Harry and that's all he ever wanted, do you really want to take that from him?"

"I know all that but at what cost? I've always been taught to follow the law, respect adults and that hard work will always pay off. Now I have to toss away all my beliefs if I want to be with the guy I've been in love with since first year."

The tears started to fall and I tried to wipe them away but failed. Luna wrapped her arm my shoulder and whispered comforting words.

"Hermione, no one wants you to change. We just want you to accept the changes in Harry."

I look up to the new voice to find Jack and Harry standing there.

"It's obvious that it will take some time to adjust to the changes you have to know that it's still the same Harry you fell for. This Harry just happens to not care as much for those who don't deserve it."

Looking over from Jack to Harry I know that their right but I first have to talk him about this. I stand and without saying anything, grab Harry and drag him to somewhere quiet.

**Jack's POV**

"So how long until they're kissing in a broom closet?" Luna asked

"I give them until before dinner starts. How long until they do it?"

"She won't be a virgin be the time the new year comes in."

"Bet you a hundred that she doesn't give until at least Valentines day."

"Deal. So what are you going to do about the kids?"

"Their going to enroll here. I get to keep an eye on them both and it'll be easier to protect them."

"Protect them from what?"

"My dad"

"Good luck with that" Luna says, her voice laced with sarcasm

"Thanks."

"Wait you have to be at least 11 until you can be enrolled here. Miguel will be fine but what about Dee?"

"I got it covered."

"Fine, don't tell me. See if I care." Luna then turns and leaves. That woman can be so emotional sometimes.

**Skip ahead a few hours, Jack's POV**

The great hall was filled with students waiting for dinner to finally start and Harry (with bruised lips and a slight blush) was across from me with Hermione (who looked the same) next to him.

Before I can make one of my 'jokes', the headmaster makes the announcement

"Students, I am proud to present 2 more children who will be entered into the Hogwarts family."

He takes a slight pause to let the whispers settle

"The first is a young man who will be entering as a first year is from the states but has traveled quite a bit. Let me introduce Miguel Ramirez."

There he was walking into the great hall. He looks so short, I still remember when he would steal my toys. Wait that was last year, nevermind.

Dumbledore placed the hat on his head and it took awhile for the hat to make a choice.

"Yes, this child has no need to be here Dumbledore. But if I must then I would have to say, GRYFFINDOR!"

They took a second to realize for what happened. I guess they haven't gotten over this morning. It was Harry and Hermione who started the clapping before the rest joined in.

He came down and sat next to me. Harry said his congratulations and Hermione started on the responsibilities of being a lion.

I don't care about what house he is in, I just love the fact he stupefy the teachers in their beds before this morning. I've never been so proud.

"Now this young woman is a bit young to be a student here but I've made this exemption because she is nothing short of a prodigy. I am proud to announce miss Deyanna Ramirez, please come to the front."

There she was, walking to the front of the room. Well more like shipping to the front but still. Even comparing her the first years she is still at least 3 inches shorter. She sat and it only took a few seconds for the hat to call out 'Slytherin!'.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Hermione gasped. I was laughing a little and Miguel just didn't care.

"I don't know who to feel bad for, Dee or the Slytherins." Hermione said after a moment,

"HEY DEE, GET OVER HERE!"

I shouted gaining the attention of everyone. She looked at me confused but skipped over.

"They're going to say some stupid stuff when you get to the dorms. Don't kill anyone until I give the say so and if it becomes too much just get me. OK?"

I whisper to her giving her my 'you'd better listen if you know what's good for you' face. She quietly says yes and leaves for her table. I see Daphne from across the room and I try my best to give her a signal that says to leave her alone and I hope she gets it. I turn to my meal and dig in.

**Harry's POV**

It's the morning of October 31, the day my life officially went to hell. I don't want to get out of bed but I know Hermione is waiting for and probably worried. I go through my routine and just as I predicted, theres Hermione biting hr lip meaning she's worried, thinking or both.

"Morning Harry, wait what are wearing?"

I hear Jack ask and when I turn to him I see him in a black muggle suit.

"My school uniform?"

"But its October 31, this is the day your parents died right? Did I get the days wrong, I hate it when that happens."

"No its today but-"  
"Then go put on that suit I got you over the summer."

"Why?"

"Because we're skipping school today. You don't need to be around assholes when you're this moody."

"What!, I'm not moody."

"Well not as much as before but I figured that today you would be. Now go get dressed before I knock you out and let Hermione do it."

I blushed slightly and turned to my girlfriend

"You're ok with this?"

"Jack came to me last week and at first I was outraged, but he was right and you do deserve a day to mourn in peace. I would go but now you need a friend you can let off steam with."

I can't say the words I want to say, so I just gave her kiss and whispered my thanks. I went to change and in almost an instant Jack and I popped into a small village.

"Well I figured you were born in Godric's Hollow and this is where the incident happened so they must have buried here."

It only took 10 minutes to find the graveyard and another 5 to find their graves. Jack gave me space and I found myself crying seeing as this is the first time I ever visited. I told them everything that happened in my life and about Hermione. I talked about meeting Jack and how were 'soul brothers' as he still calls us on occasion.

It was almost an hour later when my tears stopped and I went to look for Jack. He was on a bench on the other side of the graveyard just looking into the sky while puffing out smoke in rings. He looked at me and with a nod we were off to somewhere else.

We popped into an ally and I walked out to see we were in a city. After walking a few block we turned to find a fairly large house. It was 3 stories tall and gated. Inside the gate was a dog that looked like pure anger. Jack walked in without a second thought and I followed close behind.

Jack opened the door without knocking and I stopped. He just gestured me to come in and when I did, I saw Sirius sitting on the couch. I ran over to him and gave him a manly hug.

"Hey there pup, nice suit. Know where I can get one of those."

"Sirius what are you doing here, shouldn't you be hiding?"

"Well I was but got bored so I turned into padfoot and went out for a walk. I didn't even make out the block when I was knocked out and taken to this house. I woke up tied to a chair with this young man right in front of me. I thought I was going to die but he did Legilimency on me and found out who I was."

Jack then spoke

"It was the weekend after I got to Hogwarts when one of the wards around a property I own went off. Human signature on an animal. I got there and found a grim and went on instinct. It was a surprise to find it was your godfather."

"You've had him safe for over a month and you're telling me now?!"

"Surprise!"

"Jack that isn't funny."

"I know but I wanted to surprise you with good news on a not so good day. Plus there's more."

"Pup. Jack might be able to get me set free."

"What, how?

"We sneak him out of England, get him to either the states or Chile and have him there for political protection. A innocent man sent to prison without a trail? Its political gold."

"Will it work? Is it safe?"

"Please, it's not my first time smuggling someone. I got a few favors to cash in any way. If things go right then you'll have a godfather to take you out drinking by christmas."

To emotional for words I pull Jack and Sirius in for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah I'm such a good guy blah blah. Come on let's go get drunk. Sorry Sirius you're still a criminal, so were this."

Jack handed Sirius a watch and when he put it on Sirius wasn't Sirius but a kid that looked about 16 years old. Even his clothes changed to a suit like the ones me and Jack were wearing.

I woke to the smell of flowers. It looked to be early morning but I couldn't tell because the sun was burning my eyes. Groaning I dove under the covers when an arm wrapped around me. A female arm. Scared I turn over to find a mess of red hair that I don't recognize.

"HOLY SHIT I CHEATED ON god, oh god, oh god, oh god."

I couldn't see the face but I was surprised when she hit me in the face with a pillow.

"Jack shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Jack? Oh crap

"Come on Jack, yo-"

She paused when she saw me. Susan Bones really was an attractive girl even when her face is flushed with embarrassment or fear, I can't tell.

"Now Susan, I'm sure nothing happened last night but for my sake, lets talk this out."

She didn't listen and screamed her head off while pushing me off the bed.

I was currently naked on the floor of what appeared to be the Hufflepuff girls dorm (if the colors meant anything) when the others in the room started to wake. Hannah was the first to notice me and was staring. I rushed to grab a pillow to cover myself when I heard laughing. The laughing of a best friend of mine and my girlfriend. They sat up in the bed taking the covers off to show them fully clothed.

"Morning you two. Hermione I must say, you truly are an evil genius when you want to be."

"Thank you Jack, but it was you did the spell work. Which was flawless, if I do say so."

I just got pranked. By my girlfriend. By making me think I slept with another girl. This is so messed up on so many levels.

"You guys are assholes, now give me some pants before I get really mad." I all but shout at them.

Susan looks like she's fortified but then laughs hysterical. After a few moments she calmed but gave Jack a smile that looked nice but screamed 'do that again and you won't have sex again. EVER'

"And here I thought last night was a dream. Jack you really were a gentlemen."

Jack did a low bow

"Thank you madam, I pride myself on being gentle. Just not all the time."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: First things first, I know this chapter is coming in a little later than the others but I really wanted to think this one through before uploading it so I'm sorry. Another thing is that something I should've mentioned in the first chapter is that it does take place in a more modern time frame. So they do have stuff from the 2000's and current time. I should mention that if you want you could consider it a slight crossover with Full metal Alchimist and other shows/anime/books but the characters themselves don't show up just mentioned later on. Thanks and I hope you like it.  
**

**Harry's POV**

I'm still mad at them. Even if it was a joke, that was pretty funny, it didn't have to go that far. I thought I cheated on Hermione for crying out loud.

We're eating lunch now and I'm not even looking at them.

"So Luna, how has your day been so far?" I ask making sure that Hermione and Jack can hear.

"Oh, its been fine. The nargles are hiding my things again but I'm sure to find them soon." Luna replied with her dreamy voice.

"Hold on, Luna is Cho still taking your stuff?" Jack piped in from next to Hermione. Its me next to Luna on one side of the Gryffindor table while Hermione is across from me with Jack next to her.

"Do you need any help finding your things Luna, I'll help if you need it."

"Thank you Harry but like I said, they'll pop up eventually."

Luna was ignoring Jack for some reason but neither was willing to talk about why.

"Luna, if their taking your things then you should tell me. Or the head of house at the very least." Jack saying something after a while.

"Thank you for the advice jackass but I don't need help. I'm just trying to keep my head down." Luna replied rather harshly.

After several moments of awkward silence, it was disturbed by a certain blond git.

"So Potter, finally finding a pureblood that isn't a traitor to talk to. To bad shes loony, then again no one sane would like to be in around you."

I turn around to find Malfoy with his pet monkeys behind him and that pug faced thing Pansy.

"Well what can I say Malfoy, Luna is a lot more fun to talk to then you and is better to look at then your pet dog."

I reply the nod to Pansy. She scowl at me and Malfoy starts to glare.

"Well at least its better than that mudblood you hang around with. Answer me this Potter, how many times did you sleep with her before you got tired? I might give it a go later and want a preference."

I'm on my feet before he can blink, getting ready to punch him. I pull my fist back and about to let go but I can't move my arm. I turn to see Jack holding me back.

"Harry sit down before the teachers stun you."

It's then that I see the all the professors surrounding us pointing their wands at me. I lower my arm but I'm glaring at Malfoy.

"Can you tell me what happened here, mister Potter?" Dumbledore says as he steps in between me and Malfoy.

"I'd rather not repeat what this git said about my girlfriend sir."

"Mister Potter, you will show respect to your classmates and your professors." Mcgonagall called from the right of Dumbledore.

I ignore her completely and continue to glare at Malfoy.

Then Jack stepped in and knew 1 of 2 things were going to happen. 1 it was going to funny or 2 it was going to be bad. Seeing as I'm in no mood to laugh it will get bad and fast.

"Headmaster, if I may?"

"Mister Flores, while I think it is commendable for you to stick with your friend, this is a matter I plan to discuss between mister Potter, mister Malfoy and their head of houses in my office."

"But headmaster, its nothing more of a case of jealously and bitterness."

What? I can't help look at Jack like he's crazy. Who's jealous?

"Oh, and how so mister Flores?"

"Simple headmaster, Harry told me that Malfoy extended a hand of friendship back in their first year but was such an ass about it-"

"Language mister Flores."

"English professor, or was I speaking Spanish again. I do that sometimes and not notice. Anyway, since Malfoy was so rude about it Harry declined. Now Malfoy was of course mad that Harry declined and was hanging around people who Malfoy thought was beneath him. Now he was jealous for 1 main reason, Hermione."

"Me, jealous of that mudblood? Please, you must be losing your mind."

"Quiet Malfoy, important people are talking. Why don't you play in the dirt or something?"

Jack said, brushing off Malfoy who was now bright red. I had to hold back a chuckle as Luna giggled a little.

"Malfoy was jealous because Harry had someone like Hermione who was always there being a good friend and he knows that there won't be anyone for him because quite frankly no one even likes him. Plus Hermione is better looking than Pansy. Really I would be mad to if I had to look at her all day."

I was laughing when I heard someone call out from behind the teachers.

"Oi! What about me? I've been Harry's friend before Hermione even talked to him."

Said Ron. We haven't heard much from Ron mostly because I think he's scared of Jack. Plus Hermione and I thought it was best for him to make the first move in the apology.

"Ron I could tell you why I didn't say you but I don't have all day so go stuff your face."

Ron turned that Weasly red which said he was beyond mad and would most likely owl his mum.

"Like I was saying before, there would be no need to really punish Harry for how Malfoy is feeling. I also have a theory about unrequited love but it's not the time for that."

"Headmaster, you can't take what this, _student, _is saying seriously are you? Its obvious that Potter is the one who started this. We even saw him ready to assault Draco."

Said Snape with his usual scowl and greasy head. I still wonder if the man showers at all.

"We well discuss this further in my office. Come mister Potter, mister Malfoy."

And with that Dumboldore walked off with me and Malfoy close behind.

"Don't think this is over Potter, I'll come for you and those things you call friends."

Malfoy whispered to me. I ignore him knowing he'll probably just bitch to his father like always.

So apparently for not actually punching the blond asshole I get a week's detention with Snape while Malfoy gets a verbal warning. Oh and if something else happens I get kicked off the quidditch team thanks to the toad Umbridge. The only good thing is my punishment won't start until Monday and its only Saturday. I walk into the Gryffindor common room and I see something that really surprised me, Hermione was on a laptop talking to someone. She was sitting at one of the tables to the side of the room and instead of books like I expected there she was talking a mile a minute. I wait almost 20 minutes until she's done and she turns the thing off.

"Hermione, were just on Skype?"

She jumped a bit not knowing I walked behind her.

"Harry you scared me. Yeah I was actually. It's amazing Harry, I walked in here after class and saw Jack talking to someone like you did with me and he explained everything. His dad actually found a way for muggle electronics to work in heavy magical areas. When he was done he let me borrow his computer so I can talk to my parents. It was so great talking to them face to face (kind of)."

The look of joy on her face when she was talking about her parents was enough for me to be happy.

"Hermione, that s great. I'm glad you can talk to your parents without an owl now. How do we have internet though?"

Hermione's smile fell a little at this.

"I asked Jack that to but all he said was 'magic' and refuses to tell me anything else."

"That sounds like him, so where is he?"

"With Susan. She wanted to talk about their 'relationship'."

"So what are doing now that the day is over?"

"Finish my homework, in fact I was about to head to the library before you scared me."

I smirk thinking of something else we could be doing.

"Well I was thinking we could do something else."

She raised an eyebrow at me and put one of her hands on a hip

"And what did you have in mind?"

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her close to me. She started to blush which spread down to cheeks

"Well I was thinking we get my cloak, go down to the kitchens get a picnic basket and have a late night dinner under the moon and stars."

I lean down to where I'm about to kiss her but, I immediately pull back. She pouted a bit but was thinking it over.

"I don't know Harry, I have a lot of work to catch up on and I know you do to. Did you finish that essay for professor Snape yet?"

I scowled at the thought of Snape but I understood that this is Hermione and her education was important to her.

"No I didn't finish and I guess you're right about being behind. Even if you're like 5 chapters ahead of us."

She takes my hand pulls me to the couch to sit. She pushes me down and then sits on my lap. I start to blush seeing as the common room isn't exactly empty.

"How about this, if you finish your essay along with **all** of your other subjects I'll give you a reward."

I look at her like she grew a second head. Is this the same Hermione who I knew for last 4 years?

"What kind of reward?"

She looks at me with that thoughtful look she gets. She then runs her hands through my hair which not only distracts me but feels better than I'm willing to admit.

"Well that depends on you. The higher the grades the better the reward. It could be a back rub after quidditch practice, that dinner you talked about, 30 minutes in a broom closet"

she leaned down so she was right next to my ear and whispered

"and if you're a really good boy, a very special treat."

She then pulled back, jumped off my lap, grabbed her backpack and was to the library. I on the other hand had a very embarrassing problem.

It was later when Jack came into the room. I walked over to Jack and he was looking at the screen of a cellphone.

"Hey Jack, whats with the phone?"

He didn't look up until a good minute later.

"Oh you know, work can be a bitch sometimes."

"Work? what is it you do exactly?"

"Thats not important, anyway what are doing later tonight?"

"studying with Hermione most likely. Why?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to light up."

I was conflicted. On one hand I want that reward Hermione mentioned but on the other hand, one night won't kill me. I hope.

"Let me talk to Hermione and I'll check back with you."

And like that I went out the portrait door, going to the library to find Hermione. I found her there at her usual spot but she wasn't alone. Ron was there and they seemed to be arguing.

"Come on Hermione, just go with me. It'll be fun."

"Ron I already told you, I have a boyfriend, Harry. Remember, your best friend?"

"Oh come on, we both know it won't last between you two. Besides I know your just using him to make me jealous."

Ron said with a confident smirk that I was about to wipe off his face but Hermione stepped in. She stood up, pulled back her right hand and unleashed one of the most painful sounding slaps I've ever heard. The contact was a giant *smack* sound that everyone in the library could hear. Ron even feel out of his chair. He had a huge red mark on his cheek.

"How dare you? Harry has been your best friend since you guys were 11. I'm his girlfriend and you have the audacity to say things like that? I will tell you something right now Ronald, if you come near me again I will hex you so bad that they won't be able to tell what was on the inside or out."

She grabbed her bag and stuffed everything in a rush. She turned to leave but came back

"Oh and if for some reason Harry forgives you, which I doubt, I won't care but YOU ARE DEAD to me."

With that she left and I was close behind. She just walked out the door when I grabbed her hand. She spun around and was surprised to see me.

"Harry! what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask if you'd mind if I had a boy's night out with Jack but after what happened in the library, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"You heard all that?"

"Yeah" I almost whispered

She looked down at her shoes

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You were brilliant."

She looks up at me surprised.

"But Ron was your best friend."

"He stopped being my best friend last year. You are and always will be my best friend. I was about to knock him out before you slapped him. Which was fantastic by the way."

She blushed a little but still had a smile. I took her hand and book bag and we walked towards the black lake for some alone time. The sun was setting and was very romantic despite what happened.

When we got there we found a tree and sat in the shade, not talking just being with each other. After some time she said 'Yes'.

I looked at her confused.

"Yes you can go with Jack. Just be careful."

"You sure? I could just study with you."

"Thats fine, I have my prefect rounds tonight anyway."

I smile at her and we just sit there in silence until the sun was completely set.

It was now 10 pm and the common room was as lively as ever. There were people doing homework, some playing chatting about and some doing nothing at all. Jack and I were in that last category. We really indulged ourselves this time. We were having a good time before Neville came running into the room.

"Harry! its Hermione."

He shouted out. I sobered up in that very second and ran over to his side.

"Neville, what's wrong? What happened to Hermione?!"

I yell grabbing onto his shoulders.

"I was coming back from talking with professor Sprout and when I turned a corner I saw someone lying in the hallway. I was Hermione and her face was swollen and bloodied. Shes still there. I was too scared to move her."

"Neville show me where!"

I then pointed to some random students,

"Go get professor McGonagall."

And like that we were running to Hermione.

It felt like hours before we found her. I kneeled down next to her to hold her head. Neville was right, she was black and blue all over her face and it was so swollen I wouldn't know it was her if it wasn't for her hair.

"Harry lets move her to the common room, I can help her there." Jack said has he put a hand on my shoulder.

I was holding back tears and couldn't speak now so I just nodded my head.

We levitated her back to the room and placed her on the couch. Jack then transfigured a glass vial and made a small cut on her arm.

"Jack what are you doing?"

He ignored me and snapped his fingers. A house elf then popped in.

"Take this and test it for everything."

Like that the house was gone but then back again.

"No allergies detected sir."

"Blood type?"  
"A positive"

"Get me a liter and keep some on stand-by. Oh and make sure its virgin blood."

"What does it matter if its virgin blood or not?!" I scream at him

"I don't know if I'll need to perform a ritual on her or not so its better to be safe then sorry."  
I shut up after that and watch Jack work. He's so focused its like he's done this all his life. He checks Hermione head to toe while muttering some things.

"Broken ribs, one of them pierced her lung. This is way I need her on the couch."

He stood and rubbed his hands together. He placed them over her chest and pushed down, hard. Her chest glowed for a second then her breathing changed. I didn't notice it was labored until Jack fixed it.

"I need potion 67 through 72." Jack said and the same elf popped in carrying a silver tray with 5 different colored potions.

Jack poured them one at a time down Hermione's throat.

When he was down he sat down and released a breath he was hold.

"She'll be fine for now. I just have to check for Cruciatus exposure."

My blood chilled at the thought. Even the bastards that did this wouldn't go that far. Would they?

He stood back up and waved his hand over Hermione. She woke up slowly and I was by her side, holding her hand in an instant.

Her eyes were glossed over and she seemed to be looking at nothing.

"H-hermione, can you hear me?"

She kept looking at nothing until she looked at me but it different. It was like she was looking past me.

"Harry, are you there?"

"Yes, Hermione I'm here."

"How can you be so forgetful? You didn't feed the dog."

"Hermione what dog?"

She then started to scream and thrash around. I had to hold her down be she kept yelling

"NO! NO! HARRY! help me."

She whispered that last part but kept talking

"My Harry will help me, he'll save me. He'll save me."

I couldn't take any more and broke down crying. I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most. I don't know how long I cried before I felt someone hugging me. I looked to see Jack in a one-armed embrace. He looked at me and said

"Harry, let go of her hand so I can help."

I stood and vented out on Jack

"How can you help her Jack, how? How can you fix something that other people spent years of their fucking lives to cure. Come on Jack answer me. ANSWER ME!"

He didn't say anything he just stood and told a group of people to move. He then took a piece of chalk out of his pocket and started to draw on the floor.

"Oh this is how you're going to help her, with chalk and a FUCKING drawing?"

He kept at it and 5 minutes later there was a circle on the floor with some serious designs in it. He snapped his fingers and the elf popped in

"Bring me the stone."

If house elves had color I'm sure this one lost all of it.

"Master, are you sure?"

That was the first time I heard an elf question a commend

"Bring me the stone, now."

It disappeared but came back in less than a second.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

It was Miguel and his sister and they looked scared.

"Quiet down, I'm saving Hermione."

"You know can't use the stone. You have no idea what it'll do to the seal."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting Harry go through what I went through."

He went over to Hermione, picked her up and placed her in the circle. Jack crouched down and pressed down on the circle. There was a bright light that blinded everyone in the room.

When it was over Jack and Hermione were still in the circle. He stood, waved his hand over Hermione and she woke up. I ran over to her side and held her hand again

"Hermione, are you there?"  
She looked at me and those golden flecks I'd see in her eyes everyday were back.

"Harry, is that really you?"

I started to cry again but this time out of joy. I had her back and I hugged her like my life depended on it.

"H-harry, can't breathe."

I chuckle a little but pull back. I'm crying in front of Hermione and the entire Gryffindor house but I don't care.

"Now you know how I feel."

"Prat"

She reply but smiles and hugs me back. I barely hear Jack in the background getting rid of the crowd.

"As much as I hate to break this up, we really need to talk."

Jack was right so I grab Hermione and we move to couch. When we sit I place her on my lap. I almost lost her once today so I'm not letting her go.

"Hermione, if you will."

"Ok so I was on my patrol and nothing seemed out of the norm but that was until I was hit with a spell from behind. I was knocked out and woke in a classroom."

She started to choke up a little so I tightened my arms around her waist a little.

"I was in a full body bind and couldn't move. I was going to shout but Malfoy with with 2 gorillas stepped out of the shadows, saying 'don't bother. The entire room is silenced.'"

I growled at the mention of Malfoy, and I mean growl.

"I can't belive that little sack of shit did this, I'll kill him."

Hermione put her arms around my neck, trying to calm me down.

"You won't be doing anything Harry."

I look at Jack, ready to rip his head off.

"You want me to stand by and let that maggot get away with doing this."

"Of course not. We're going to report this to the school."

"Hes' right Harry. I don't need you get in trouble with the law over this."

I look at them and can't believe them

"It won't matter if w report them or not. Don't you guys get it. Malfoy's dad is on the school board and even if Jack is right about about Hogwarts being part of the new Scotland's government, Dumbledore doesn't believe in expelling students."

"Harry, just trust me on this. Have I failed you yet?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, just a little warning for this chapter. It might get a little dark(?) towards the end. Not that that's out of the way, normal disclaimer about me not owning the Harry Potter series and all that good stuff.**

**Harry's POV**

We were people on a mission... or at least that's what Jack says. It was late into the night and as much as I would love to be sleeping (while holding Hermione in my arms) now Jack and I were heading to the headmaster's office.

"Jack, do we really have to do this now?" I ask as we get to the gargoyle guarding the office.

"Yes, we do. If we catch him while he's tired then it'll be easier for him to agree."

"Agree to what? You didn't tell me any of our demands."

"Listen, Hermione was attacked a few hours ago and we sent for help. Don't you think it's a little odd for no one to show up?"

"What are you saying?"

"Someone was out for Hermione and are trying to cover they're tracks. My guess is that Dumbledore covered it up or the guy we sent never got to him."

"Why would Dumboldore cover that up?"

"Harry, there are a lot of things wrong surrounding your life. I'll explain my theories later but you have to trust me when I say nothing is going right."  
"Like what?"

"Harry have you heard anything about your parents wills?"  
"No but what makes you think they even had one?"

"They were in the middle of a war against some bastard who you people think is all-powerful. If your mom was half as smart as people say then she would have a will."

That does make sense, but I'm not convinced.

"Ok, what else you got?"

"Later"

"No, not later. I'm sick of people hiding shit about me from me. Now tell me now or I walk away and handle this tomorrow."

I demand finally putting my foot down. Jack stares at me for a awhile before letting out a breathe.

"Fine, we'll talk to him tomorrow. I'll get the liquor you be in the common room in 10 minutes."

Before I react, Jack turns and heads off to somewhere. I do as told and am waiting for Jack.

He walks in a few minutes later holding four shot glasses. He sits on the couch and I follow. He says nothing and is just staring at the fire.

Moments later Luna comes in and heads to the girl dorms. Soon Luna and Hermione are here. Luna sitting on one of the chairs and Hermione sitting in my lap, still sleepy from being awoken.

"Ok, we're going to play a game. Harry is going to retell his life story starting from birth to this moment. Follow?"

We all shake our heads but I think Hermione is actually nodding off.

"Next, every time something seems wrong in the story take a shot of fire whisky. Understood?"

Again we nod our heads but I still don't under stand. Jack looks at me and I know to start. I start at being born, which of course I don't remember. Then move to that Halloween night, and being placed with my aunt and uncle. Both Luna and Jack take a shot than refill their glass.

"Let me tell what's wrong with this Harry. For one thing, where was the ministry. Assuming what killed Voldemort also broke the fidelius charm that was over your home it takes an incredible amount of power to destroy it. Power that would of set off numerous alarms."

Jack rushed saying and then took a deep breath and began again.

"Then there's the fact that someone found you there before the ministry. So you have to assume that they either knew to be there or were lucky. We can count that out since you ended up with the Dursleys."

He told me to continue and I went on with my life living with the Dursleys (censoring the violent parts for Hermione) when Jack took a shot.

"Although the British magical government is full of racist bastards, their not stupid enough for their savior to go missing. Seeing as that you are Lily Potter's son then they should know the name of her parents (your grandparents) and they would check with them. In checking with them, if they're dead then they would check for kids. Like your aunt. So they would know who has you and would never allow to live with muggles according to current adoption laws. If Hermione's parents should die do you know where she goes?"

Me and Hermione shake our heads no, trying to process this info.

"She would go to a orphanage under the sanctum of the ministry."

"Thats if she's lucky" Luna quickly added in.

"If a pureblood that had enough financial backing wanted to, she would go to them and could be kept as a concubine." She continued.

Hermione lost the color in her face and held on to me tighter. She then took a shot from her glass, refilled it and took another.

"Anyway, on with the story." Said Jack

I almost don't want to but move on to meeting Hagrid and arriving at Kings cross station. Again he takes a shot.

"Harry, how many kids does have?"

"I don't know, 7 I think."

"The second youngest is in our year, right?"

I nod, scared of where this is going

"So you don't find it odd that a woman who has dropped off her kids for at the very least 5 years, not counting Ron starting school, conveniently forgot where the portal is."

I sit there with my mind going a hundred miles an hour. I don't know what to think. I stand looking at the people in front of me.

Hermione, the girl whos been by my side the entire time. Is she part of this greater plot to control me?

Jack the guy I just met this summer. Who is he really? I know there are a lot of things he hasn't told me about his past.

Then theres Luna who I don't really know and I don't think she has any real interest in me. I grab the bottle of fire whisky a bolt out the room and I have no idea where I'm running to but I just keep moving.

I ended up in an empty classroom and the bottle of firewhisky is half empty. Jack walks in a little later and sits next to me. I'm not surprised he found me, I don't know what it'll take to surprise me any more. He takes the bottle, drinks a bit and hands it back. We go on for this for 10 minutes before I break the silence.

"I don't know who to trust any more."

"I can't tell you who to trust Harry. I can tell you to be careful though. Soon enough you'll end up alone, drugs being the closest things to friends you have. Then you'll greet death like a friend when the time comes."

"You sure know a lot about this, don't you?"  
"Yup."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Cause it's not time."

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Dumbass" He whispers but I know he doesn't really mean it.

"The wounds are still fresh."

We fall into silence again before Jack suggest we go to bed. I agree and we head to the common room. When we get there Hermione is sleeping on the couch and Luna is staring into the fire.

"You know, there is one person you can always trust." Jack says before he grabs Luna's hand and they head to the boys dorm. I sit next to Hermione, wrap my arm around her waist, lean my head back and fall asleep.

It was early afternoon before I woke up. Hermione must have moved during the night because she's in my lap, head on my shoulder (drooling a bit too) still asleep. I watch her sleep a little, so lost in thought that I didn't notice professor McGonagall stand in front of me until she coughs to get my attention.

"As nice as this must be, such affection is not allowed in the common room ."

I blush a bit before responding

"I'm sorry professor. I'll try to see that it won't happen again."  
"I'm sure. is needed in the headmasters office. It was also mentioned that it's a good idea for you to be there as well."

"Come on Harry, lets not keep the headmaster waiting." Hermione said holding off a yawn.

We head out and are shortly in the headmaster's office. First thing I notice is Jack in a business suit which is not a good thing. Next I see Malfoy and his pet baboons. I almost got out my wand to kill them before Hermione put her hand on mine. I know she's scared to see the people who hurt her but if she can stop herself, so can I.

"Now that we're all here, care to explain what this meeting is about ." Dumbolder said leaning back in his chair.

"Its simple headmaster I want the immediate explosion and arrest of Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe."

"This is ridiculous, headmaster can we just leave? Its obvious this child is holding some grudge against my students."

Snape said coming out of the shadow of the corner.

"Severus, at least let the boy explain. Now what would bring this?"

"The mentioned people attempted to kill someone who was under the protection of the Vivanco family."

This caught the attention of Hermione and I

"Am I to assume it was or ?"

"Yes it was Hermione Granger."

"And when did fall under this protection?"

"Not long after school started. The proof is on her headmaster. Left shoulder on the back, its my family's insignia."

Hermione pulled her shirt down just enough to show the shoulder and there it was. It showed a green snake wrapped around a red cross. On the snake were the words 'sanar', 'proteger', and 'luchar'.

"This does show a resemblance to the Flamel cross. If I do say so."

"I know, my grandfather met him and they together made the first philosopher's stone. They share the symbol. Thats not what we're focused on now though. Are you going to do what I asked, or not?"

"Was that the flash of light I saw? I thought I was imaging things." Hermione asked

"Yes." was Jacks short reply.

I noticed Malfoys try to stand but was struggling. I didn't saying mainly because, well why mess with a good thing?

"You say these children tried to kill , to me she seems fine. I think I would've gotten a call from Pomfrey if a student was hurt." Dumbledore said.

"I saved her. If we gotten her to the hospital wing then she would have died before we got there."

"So, you are claiming to be a better doctor then Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, but if you want proof, the entire Gryffindor house saw it. Ask everyone there."

"Be that as it may, there is no proof that it was these young men."

"Ask her yourself. She is right here you know."

Thats when all the eyes turned to Hermione

" , did and his friends assault you at any time?"

"Yes headmaster they did. Last night while I was on my prefect duty."

"Well me and my staff will conduct a full investigation and will get back to you as soon as possible."

Dumboldore said with that twinkle in his eye

"I'm giving you 24 hours headmaster." Jack said in a cold voice

" , this is a school and we as teachers are busy with other things."  
"And as headmaster you have a duty to protect your students. Are you willing to send these types of people into your school?"

"If you mean students who have not been charged with anything then yes."

"WE HAVE THE PERSON THEY ATTACKED RIGHT HERE! GIVE HER VERITASERUM OR CHECK HER MEMORIES BUT FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" Jack screamed out, beyond mad.

"As long as truly believes they committed the crime then she will say so. As for her memories, they are so easily faked."

"So your going to do nothing." Jack accused

"We will launch a investigation. Thats the best we can do. Is that all ?"

"I'm giving you 24 hours Dumbledore. If they're not in jail by then, I will bring hell to every last one of you. That I can promise."

And like that he stalked out of the room. Hermione and I followed but were stopped at the door.

"Aw, . Can I guess in saying that it was Jack that woke me up?"

I turned to the voice and saw it was the sorting hat. Surprised I nod my head yes.

"That boy has such great potential, to bad his past will get in the way of his future. One thing , you're not then only one in Gryffindor that would have done well in Slytherin."

And like that he was back asleep. I look over to the adults and they were equally shocked. Hermione grabs my arm and pulls me out. We're on the look for Jack but it wasn't hard to find him. He told me awhile ago that he found this room on the 7th floor that gave him anything he wanted. When I asked why he didn't sleep there, he said it was to much of a walk.

I knew he would be there so I grabbed Hermione's hand and took her with me there. When we got to the floor we could hear music coming from a room next to a painting. When I opened it we saw Jack there on a bed while speakers blasted music. There was a strong smell of alcohol and a layer of smoke. I noticed Luna was there as well.

"Come on Jack, you have to calm down. You'll bring down the castle if you don't."

"At this point I don't give a fuck. I swear, the stupidity of these people make me wonder why I came here in the first place."

"Why did you come?"

I say, making Hermione and I known. Jack sat up and looked at nothing.

"At first it was to hide from my dad, then it was to expand my organization, then it was to protect my niece and nephew from my dad."

"What's so bad about your own father that you have hidden from him?" Hermione asked

"He is the reason I was and I don't plan on being that again."  
"And what were you?" I ask

"A monster"

The next morning started off simple. Jack, Hermione and Luna were sitting by me and we were joking about nothing to serious. Then classes started and we went our separate ways. When lunch started it was normal to, nothing was happening, but I knew Jack was bothered by something since he was glaring at the Slytherin table. I don't need to turn around to know Malfoy is still here.

Later before dinner Jack pulled me to the side.

"Harry, put on a suit."

"Why?"

"We're going to get rid of a weasel infection."

And like that he left. I knew this would be bad, but had to agree with him. I put on the white dress shirt then the black suit Jack convinced me to get. I walked downstairs and ran into Hermione.

"Oh, don't you look handsome. Why the suit?"

"I'm going to a execution." Her face pales a bit.

"What? What are you talking about Harry?"

"They hurt you Hermione, do you really think I wouldn't do anything?"

"Harry, you don't have to do this. Please don't do this." She almost begged.

"I have to do this. I'm sorry"

"Harry, I can handle all the things you've done but I don't think I handle you being a murderer."

"What are you saying Hermione?"

"I'm saying that you're a stronger person Harry. You don't have to do this. Please."

I don't say anything and walk past her and out the door. Jack was waiting there and we walked together to the great hall. We open the door to find Malfoy eating without a care in the world. Jack just walked up to him and I was right behind him.

"Draco Malfoy, for assaulting someone under the protection of the Vivanco family I challenge you to a duel with Harry Potter as my second."

Malfoy glared at us and had a look of disgust on his face.

"Firstly, I never attacked that little mudblood remember. Secondly, I wouldn't even accept your challenge because you would fall before the might of Malfoy."

He ended with a smug look. Jack said nothing in reply but did move to stand on top of the Ravenclaw table.  
"Excuse me everyone"

Everyone turned to the amplified voice of Jack and the teachers were trying to move but were stuck in their seats.

"Last night this sack of shit Malfoy and his pathetic friends attacked Hermione Granger and left her for dead."

There were several gasps in the room

"Then when reported to the staff, they brushed it aside like dust under the table."

Jack walked down the table until he was standing in the middle

"Even worse, Malfoy won't own up to it. But then again I understand him backing down. I got Harry with me and how many time has the little shit lost to Harry."

"What?! I am superior than that weakling in every way." Malfoy stood, visibly angry

"When? Harry beat you in every quidditch game. He beat you with in the only duel you guys actually had. There are girls lining up to date him and who do you have? Pansy. Face it Malfoy, you can't do shit to him because you're to busy hiding behind your daddy's name."

Malfoy was so angry that I thought he was going to blow a blood vessel.

"Fine, I accept your duel with Goyle as my second and Crabbe as my third. I'm ready "

He didn't finish because Jack turned into a black wisp of smoke and appeared behind Goyle and Crabbe. Before the two of them could turn around Jack hit them over the head with a muggle baseball bat.

There was no question if either were alive since a chunk of Goyle's skull hit Pansy in the face. She ran off screaming with blood on her face and this started a chain of other Slytherins running out of the great hall. Crabbe's skull was caved in with blood coming out his ears.

Getting over his shock Malfoy pointed his wand at Jack but I already disarmed him before the words came out his lips.

"Nice one Harry. Now would you like a baseball bat like me or a cricket bat?"  
"Cricket"

I said and a cricket bat appeared in front of me and I grabbed it. It felt just like any other bat. Malfoy tried to run but Jack threw the bat at his legs and Malfoy tripped. He tried getting up but Jack hit his leg with the bat. Malfoy started screaming and holding his leg but Jack just hit him again and again.

"You going to join in Harry or do I have to do this on my own?"

I swung the bat and hit Malfoy in the stomach. I let go of all rational thought and let my anger consume me. Every smack I heard was like fuel to a fire. Every bone I heard break energized me. When I got tired I stopped and looked at the bloody pulp that was Malfoy. He was in the fetal position and bone was sticking out in some places.

"So Malfoy, how does it feel? Being beat to the edge of death with no one to help you?"

Jack asked from where he was standing. He started to circle around Malfoy. He tried to talk but it came out as coughs.

"Harry, finish this piece of shit off."

I look at Malfoy and raise the bat over my head and... I couldn't do it. As much as I hate this sorry excuse for a person, I can't bring myself to kill him. I slowly bring the bat to my side and drop it. Malfoy then moves to lay on his back.

"'Ha, I-i knew it. Y-y-you're so pathetic that you can't even finish the job. When my-"

He was cut off when Jack hit him in the throat with the end of the handle.

"Shut up Malfoy. Harry is just a bigger person then either one of us. Him not killing you just makes him a better person then we could ever dream. It might make him the strongest person here."

"He will a-"

Malfoy didn't finish as Jack swung the bat and hit him over the head. Draco Malfoy is no more.


End file.
